The Rise of House Black
by Darth Wartriarr
Summary: With his world destroyed, a changed Harry enters through the Veil and is offered a chance in a new world, a new dimension. He accepts and now the World will see what a Harry that has no qualms against killing, no hesitation and no remorse can do. He only has one ambition, make House Black great once more. Powerful/Smart/OOC HarryxHarem.
1. A new Khal in a new World

**The Rise of House Black**

 **Chapter 1: A new Khal in a new World**

 **A/N: This is my first Harry Potter and Game of Throne's crossover. There are parts of it influenced by God-Emperor of Essos and Beyond by Paperpuscher 101, Dragon of the North by Tellie571 and Harry Arryn BloodKing9. Hopefully you enjoy it.**

Harry looked around the Death Chamber, it hadn't changed since the battle he had here in his fifth year. It was still dark and gloomy, the light from the Veil created an ominous atmosphere.

Harry had seen worse in the past eighteen years of his life.

After he defeated Voldemort at the age of seventeen, Harry spent some time alone rethinking his life choices and decisions. To say his self-reflection ended with him being filled with disappointment would be an understatement. He had the bare minimum of knowledge about Magic and had relied solely on luck and Hermione to help him through his many battles.

Deciding that been controlled was not something he wanted to happen again, Harry had used the intelligence he hadn't known he had to sort out his accounts. To his surprise, he had become Lord Potter, Peverell, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Black. He knew that the Potter Lordship was due to his family heritage as was the Peverell Lordship. He had gained the Ravenclaw Lordship by destroying Ravenclaw's lost diadem, the Gryffindor Lordship he had gained by been seen as worthy to wield the Sword of Gryffindor and even had an heir in the form of Neville, which had been a surprise. Then he had gained the Slytherin one through the Right of Conquest by defeating Voldemort.

The one that meant the most to him was the Black Lordship. It remained as a symbol of the love Sirius held for him. It was for that reasoned Harry changed his name.

Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived died in the Battle of Hogwarts. All that remained was Hadrian Orion Black, the Master of Death. After this new change, Harry spent three years learning everything he could from his Family Grimoires.

From the Potter Grimoire he learned how to use Battle Transfiguration and multiple other uses of transfiguration. In the Peverell Grimoire, there was a lot of different types of Magic such as, Transfiguration, Charms, Necromancy, Runes, Illusions, etc. From the Gryffindor Grimoire he was privy to numerous Curses and Hexes, even learning how to animate objects. The Ravenclaw Grimoire was much like the Peverell's, a mix of all types of Magic but mainly focused on Charms and all their applications. From the Slytherin Grimoire he was made privy to all sorts of Ancient Dark Curses, including greater knowledge on Necromancy, but there was a lot on Parselmagic. Finally was the Black Grimoire, which had knowledge of Occlumency and Legilimency, but mainly focused on Illusions.

Three years of alienating himself from his friends and when he returned, Hadrian was nothing like his past self.

He was handsome, confident, intelligent, powerful, cunning and ambitious. No longer did he care for the opinion of sheep and instead, only cared for the last members of his family. They were forty-nine year old, Andromeda Tonks and his two year old Godson, Edward Lupin.

He didn't stay long and spent a year with Edward, while also getting to know his friends once more. However, only Hermione, Fred and Neville were willing to accept the new him. Everyone else didn't share the same mind-set as them. Then he spent four years travelling the world and learned everything that the world had to offer.

First he travelled to Ireland and learned numerous things from a large tribe of Druids. The most he learnt was how to manipulate existing nature such as, causing trees to attack or defend opponents. He also learnt how to use his Magic to manipulate the vibrations in the ground to create something similar to sonar location.

Then he travelled to Norway. There he learnt that the key to greater control, was a more physically capable body. He spent over a year here, unlike the six months he spent at Ireland. Most of the time would be spent learning to battle using weapons, but also how to use Runes in all sorts of ways. Both in creating weapons, but also in battle itself.

From there he travelled to India and after gaining entry to a small tribe of Parseltongue's, learnt all they had to offer on the lost art. It was quite similar to Slytherin, but where his knowledge focused on battle application, there's focused on everyday application.

Next was a small visit to Egypt and after studying multiple Wards and Runic structures had gained quite a bit of insight on the wide variety of uses that Warding provided. It annoyed him greatly about his lack of knowledge before now, even more so about how much Magic had been limited since its founding.

He travelled to a few more areas in the final years of his trip before he finally returned home. There he had finally met his nine year old Godson for the first time in four years. Sure he had kept in touch, sent gifts and knowledge about his travels, but seeing his Godson was better than reading letters. He was a healthy boy and while suffering from Lycanthropy was doing very well.

Edward was doing even better when Hadrian spent the next six months at home. The young Werewolves transition into his wolf form was made easier by Hadrian's Phoenix form. The Ancient bird's song kept the boy calm and the two spent a lot of time just playing.

Then things changed. The Magical World was ravaged with eight different wars. A single Muggleborn that had grown tired of the Pureblood agenda used an unknown spell to enslave the Dementor's. They attacked and killed over three hundred before Harry finally intervened after the Goblins, creatures who were desperate to maintain their greatest source of income. They offered mutliple things, though Harry was only interested in the Vaults of those Families that were extinct as a result of the Dementor attacks.

They accepted and in the space of a few hours, Hadrian ended the Dementor raids and even found a way to destroy them. For you see, Dementor's were like Bastard children of Death itself. A mistake that shouldn't have happened. By using the Elder Wand – something he had tried to destroy multiple times only for it to reform in the space of a few hours – Hadrian eventually took control of the Dementor's and forced them to obey his will.

Black Manor, previously Potter Manor was guarded by soul sucking creatures 24/7, though they were kept beyond the Ward line as to not affect anyone inside. Of course, some were still guarding Azkaban but there quite a few guarding the Manor.

Following this, Purebloods, Halfblood's and Blood Traitors all joined in the Pureblood regime and began enslaving Muggleborns so that this event couldn't be repeated. Outraged, the Muggleborns rebelled and for over a year the two sides waged war against one another.

The Purists (the Purebloods, Halfblood's and Blood traitors) enslaved the Muggleborns they captured and made them fight against their fellow comrades. On the other hand, the Rebellion captured, tortured and then killed their prisoners.

Hadrian meanwhile, empowered the Ward scheme and put the Manor on full lockdown. Nothing could get through them without him knowing, if they managed to survive that is. Both sides tried everything they could to get him to join their side. Ron from the Purists offered everything, but Hadrian's demands for access to the Family Grimoires of the Purists was something they were unwilling to do. Hermione on the other hand, was trying to appeal to both the old and the new Hadrian to get him to support the Rebellion.

When he refused all their other offers, both sides tried to capture his Godson and Andromeda, his surrogate Aunt and distant relative to try and force him to join their side. None were successful.

One day, Hadrian travelled beyond his Ward scheme to visit the leaders of the Purist Faction to get them to stop their assaults on his person. The Rebellion took this the wrong way and used a new piece of Runic Magic that caused the Ward scheme to turn upon those inside. Teddy barely survived because Andromeda used a powerful piece of Blood Magic to save his life. This was at the cost of her own life.

Blinded by anger and rage, Hadrian wiped out Rebellion outpost after Rebellion outpost. He let the women and children escape, but the men were wiped out. After three months, the Rebellion leaders surrendered but every member involved in the death of Andromeda was killed by him personally.

This left a mark upon the Magical World, everyone involved in this secondary world knew of the true extent of Hadrian's power and they were terrified of him.

Next came the Viking Raids, they saw that Britain and most countries were weakened by the two consecutive wars and began their ancient tradition of raiding. They had timed this wrong as now each Purist House had their own personally army of Muggleborns and with the constant battles in the past year and a bit they managed to fight back and defeat the Viking invaders.

Once again, those captured were enslaved, their lands seized as the more power hungry Purists sought to expand their own power.

In a typical show of arrogance, war was declared once more with the Purists wanting to form their own Empires based on their own ideals. This happened two more times and with it, the Magical population was decreasing more and more.

So lost in their own power, they didn't see a single house rising up in their ashes. An enemy that had rebelled numerous times in History.

The Goblins.

This war didn't last very long. Despite their larger numbers, the Wizards had been battle hardened with other half a decade of constant war. In a matter of ten months, the Goblins were on the edge of defeat once more. This time however, the Goblins were not willing to surrender and risk been enslaved like those that had also been defeated, so they did the unspeakable.

They broke the Statue of Secrecy.

For a month, the Magical World was shut off from the Muggle world. The Purists preparing for the inevitable war, amassing and training their warriors, fortifying their holdings and planning where to do battles.

Sadly for them, they had prepared for the outdated Muggles. Muggles that only had long-range weapons in the form of Crossbows and Fireworks as rockets. They hadn't been prepared for the new technology at the Muggles disposal. This is what levelled the playing fields for both sides. The Muggles didn't know the true extent of Magic, the Magical World wasn't prepared for the weapons of the Muggles.

Eventually though, the war began turning into an all-out battle royale.

Muggle countries used the war against the Magical World as an excuse to launch Nuclear Weapons upon others. Soon, the Muggles weren't just dealing with the Wizards and Witches, but with themselves as well.

Eventually, there were no innocents. The only way to survive was to declare and fight for one side. Everyone and everything was fighting to survive. Yet, Hadrian had put himself into exile. While he had not fought in any war apart from in the Mudblood Rebellion, he had not been left out of it completely.

Britain had been one of the first countries in the war between Magical's and Muggle's to be hit by a Nuclear Weapon. Teddy had been outside playing with a herd of Threstral's – that Hadrian had brought from the Forbidden Forest when the war broke out – when the Nuclear Missile stroke. While the explosion had been stopped by the Wards, the toxicity of the bomb had killed Teddy in a mere instant.

One of the Wards Hadrian had put into place as soon as the war broke out had been one that stopped the toxicity produced from the Nuclear explosion from entering. It put the mansion on lockdown making it impossible for even the owner of the Wards from shutting down the Ward until the toxicity levels had dropped until it make it liveable for humans once more.

The reason for this had been to stop Teddy from opening the door should Hadrian or anyone be outside after the bomb went off.

This had worked against him as Hadrian stood pounding against the window watching as his Godson died and slow and painful death. Unable to do anything but watch as he saw the realisation that Harry, his hero was going to be unable to save him.

His entire world died there and then. Anger and rage greater than when Andromeda died engulfed his being and he unleashed that anger upon the world once more.

When he entered the war, the Magical population, including creatures numbered only a thousand. The Muggles on the other hand numbered around a hundred, maybe two hundred thousand left. When Hadrian was finished, only he remained and the first thing he did afterwards was to travel to the multiple Gringotts branches and spend his immortal life learning the magic's that had been hidden from him.

In a way, his entire life linked back to the Prophecy. More specifically the part about him and Voldemort only able to die at each other's hand. Both he, Dumbledore, Voldemort and those privy to the contents of the Prophecy believed that only Hadrian or Voldemort could kill each other. It actually went much deeper than that.

The only way they could die and move onto the afterlife was at the hands of the other. Basically, Hadrian couldn't die.

Thankfully, Hadrian gained some form of closure when he used the Resurrection Stone to speak to Teddy and his family. The fact that they accepted everything he had done in life and anything he would do was something that lifted a large weight upon his shoulder.

Then he had an epiphany while drinking the remainder of his Fire whiskey storage that maybe the Veil could be the escape he needed. Perhaps, the Veil could be the one thing that killed him. The one thing that let him move onto see his Godson once more.

Taking a deep breath, Hadrian looked down at himself. He didn't actually know if the Veil actually killed anyone or if it simply transported one to another world. Because of that uncertainty, Hadrian had taken it upon himself to bring everything of worth with him.

He was dressed in a full Basilisk-hide armour, with Goblin-forged steel gauntlets with the Elder Wand connected to the back of the right hand one, arm guards that only covered his forearm, breastplate that was in the style the ancient Roman breastplate, shin guards and thigh guards. The area around his joints were left open allowing greater mobility and each piece of armour were inscribed with mutliple Runes that increased their defensive and weight of it.

Strapped to his back were two swords, with one been a longsword and a broadsword. Strapped to either hip was a short sword and a bottomless bag. One held all the gold in the banks of Gringotts and the other contained books and other miscellaneous objects. Then, on his each thigh was a dagger that could either be thrown or wielded in short range combat.

Wrapped around his neck he had a necklace that held the rings of each of the families he was Lord of. That was practically every single one due to the Right of Conquest. Then on his ring finger was a small wooden ring with the Resurrection stone placed inside of it. The ring had been something that Teddy had created for him and he treasured it more than anything. To finish off his outfit, the Invisibility Cloak was wrapped around his shoulders.

After a quick once over, Hadrian stepped forwards and allowed himself to pass through the Veil. It was a funny feeling, like his body was been cleansed of all the dirt, blood and grime on it.

"We finally meet, master." Looking over his shoulder, Hadrian's glowing emerald eyes stared deeply into the hood belonging to what looked like a Dementor.

"Death?" He inquired gaining a nod and a bow from the creature. Raising one eyebrow, Hadrian turned around fully and crossed his arms over his chest. His body was tense in preparation should Death try anything. While he was nowhere near the strength of a God, he would not go down easily.

"I'm not going to attack you." Death's voice was distinctly amused and Harry narrowed his eyes. "You are the Master of Death, my master. Thus, I am unable to do you any harm." Still, Hadrian did not allow himself to relax. He had done so too many times and had paid the price for it.

"What do you want?" Hadrian pressed for information.

"When you first became my master I was disappointed. My last master was far more powerful and much wiser. It surprised me greatly when you became the man you are before me now. Ruthless, cunning, merciless, but also kind and gentle." Hadrian's eyes narrowed at the avoidance of his question. "You were once ambitious, so like myself when I was once human."

"You were once human?" Hadrian asked in shock.

"Yes, I was skilled in killing. So very skilled. The Elder Gods, beings even I fear granted me dominion over the very thing I was must in touch with. Death." He indicated at himself and while Hadrian knew that a lot of information had been left out, he didn't really care. "Now as I was saying, you reminded me of myself. But your ambitions have been realised at the cost of the very thing you hold most dear. Tragic, really."

There was a few moments of silence as both figures studied one another.

Then death continued. "You entered the Veil seeking death, but prepared for something else. To any normal human, death would have been the result of entering the Veil. This is an interdimensional gap and simply entering this area will ripe one to shred. However, you are the Master of Death, it was your destiny to either die at the hands of the Master of Death, or become my master."

"You're saying, that there is another dimension past this Veil?" Death nodded its head.

"Yes, another dimension on Earth. In this world, the ancient war between Magical's and Non-Magical's this world ended with a faction of Wizards and Witches came across Dragon's. They tamed the beasts and became Dragonlords. From there they created an Empire greater than anything ever seen."

"So the Magical's won?"

"In a way, Magic is but a legend. Lost to the world now." Hadrian sighed at that fact. It seemed that arrogance was a common trait in that world too. That was the only thing he could think of that could result in the defeat of an Empire. Arrogance usually was an Empires downfall.

"How do I enter this world?" Death hummed in thought.

"On your own, you'd be unable to do anything except wonder the interdimensional gap. If I were to help you however," Death flicked his hand and a small portal appeared showing a grassy plain. "Well." Death's voice was downright smug, something that made Harry smile, though it didn't last long.

"Thank you." Just as Hadrian was about to enter the portal, it closed up once more. "Mind telling me what the reason for that was?"

While he couldn't see it, Hadrian could feel the smirk on Death's face. "You need to promise me something." Hadrian inclined his head as to show he was listening for Death's request. "Be what you were before the wars started. Be ambitious, learn the Magic's of this world. Create an Empire. Do something that'll make you a legend."

"There's another motive behind this, isn't there?" Hadrian had spent far too long in a world where everyone wants to use you. He knew the signs well and Death was showing them all.

"You're right. In this dimension and every dimension, the Gods of it have Champions. These Champions compete against one another till only they survive. Then the game resets, new champions choosen. I've created an order that will serve any Champion should I choose one. It's just a matter of when I choose one." Hadrian nodded his head.

"Who are these…Champions and there Gods?" Hadrian was positively intrigued now.

"I do not know who the exact Champions are. You will know when you meet them as you can feel the power they hold." Hadrian nodded his head in understanding. "However, the Gods of this world are the Seven, a God that takes many forms. He has the second largest number of followers on this world. R'hllor has the largest number of followers, but he is by far the weakest God in this world. The Drowned God who is moderately powerful, the Old God's are by far the most powerful Gods in that Dimension, besides myself…" Death continued to name the Gods in the dimension.

For a few moments, Hadrian digested the information in silence. Even more time was spent in silence as he thought on what he wanted to do.

Hadrian nodded his head. "Alright. I'll do it." Death seemed to be filled with glee, which was an odd concept to behold when you realise who was filled with glee.

"Excellent." Death swiped his hand once more and the portal opened. "Good luck, master." Waving a hand over his shoulder, Hadrian stepped through the portal and straight into the grassy plains.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

One of the first thing Hadrian realised when he entered this new dimension, was that the Magic of this world felt different. It seemed darker, tainted and less eager to be manipulated. It seemed to be untameable. Not that it mattered, his Magical Core was inside his body. His Magic his own and no one else's.

Then he began wandering.

That was four months ago and in that time Hadrian had come across a small village of people known as Lhazareen. From there he had learned the basic outline of the world he now lived in. Most information they had been willing to share, but by utilising Legilimency, Hadrian gained information on the stuff they had been unwilling to share.

Turns out the place he was in was one of the three great continents in what they called simply, The World. The continent itself was called, Essos and the area he was currently in was called the Dothraki Sea, also known as the Great Grass Sea. It lied north of Lhazar, Slaver's Bay and the forbidden Red Waste. The southern border was marked by Skahazadhan River and the Dothraki Sea almost stretches towards the Jade Sea, but is cut off by multiple mountains and forests.

The one thing that interested him most about the Dothraki Sea was the fact that it was home to the Dothraki. They are a race of nomadic horse-mounted warriors who mainly raid Lhazar villages due to them being simply shepherds and unable to defend themselves. Some Dothraki hordes or Khalasar have raided some of the richer towns and cities.

The leader of the Khalasar was called a Khal and he had three Bloodrider's that would try and avenge his death before they escorted the Khaleesi to the Dosh Khaleen, then after that they too would die and accompany him into the afterlife. If the Khal had a wife, she was referred to as a Khaleesi.

The only Dothraki city was known as, Vaes Dothraki and was ruled by the Dosh Khaleen, which consisted of the wives of dead Khal's.

There skill in combat on both foot and on horseback was purely instinctual, something Harry found to be much better than any combat style due to you been able to adapt and change your fighting style as you learn what works and doesn't work for you. Sure, the skill of fighting style can allow one a distinct advantage at first, but instinctual fighting eventually put one above the rest.

If he was to create something of this world, it would have to be an Empire. His previous ambition had been to learn all Magic of this world. He had completed that mission, his knowledge of wars and battle, yet also his knowledge upon all previous Empires of his world meant he was quite knowledgeable on how an Empire works. The first thing that was needed was people. Lhazareen would provide that, yet he couldn't be the only one capable of fighting. Therefore, the Dothraki would prove to be an excellent first choice as they were in large supply in the Dothraki Sea.

It was simply a matter of finding them and then altering the way they viewed Magic and those that wielded them. After that, he could begin building the Empire he desired.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Harry expressed his gratitude with a bow towards the leader of the small village of Lhazareen. Well, she wasn't exactly the leader, but the rest of the village seemed to listen to what she had to say.

Mirri Maz Duur smiled at Hadrian and returned his bow with one of her own. "You're welcome, Hadrian." The two had bonded slightly over his time here. Neither cared for one another, but they were both Mages and had shared their knowledge on healing with one another. Just like he expected, the Meagi, as they were called didn't have their own Magical Core, but simply had the ability to manipulate the Magic around them in basic ways.

With a small wave, Hadrian began walking through the plains once more. Mere moments ago, Hadrian had felt through the ground a large amount of vibrations in the ground. It was moving fast and after focusing in on it, Hadrian found out that there was a Khalasar numbering five thousand moving west.

Looking back, Harry made sure that he was far enough away from the village and that no one was following him before he shot into the air with black smoke billowing out from behind him.

In Hadrian's opinion, flying without a broomstick was much better. On a broomstick there was a chance that the wind could be too great and damage the runic symbols upon it. Unsupported flight on the other hand had nothing that could do this, not now anyway. Before, in his old world there was a chance that a stray bullet or a spell could hit him and knock him out of the sky, potentially killing him. In this world, arrows nor catapults could travel fast enough to hit him, unless they came en masse. A simple wind or fire spell could easily sort that problem out.

He travelled through the sky for around half an hour before he saw a large group of something in the distance. It was moving towards his direction and so, Harry apparated to the ground as to avoid been spotted and began walking in the direction he had seen the horde coming.

He didn't have to wait long, maybe they were scouts or just simple Dothraki that felt like racing. He didn't know, nor did he care. They simply found him first and they gave a fierce war cry as they charged towards him, letting him know why they were known as 'Dothraki Screamers.'

There were four in total, three had an Arakh with one of them wielding two blades. This was a sword with a crescent-moon shaped blade that was about two and half feet long and a thick handle that was almost the same length. It was a blade designed; not for piercing armour, but to give the user excellent manoeuvrability of the wrist. The final Dothraki had a single spear.

While Hadrian's first thought was to raise his hand up in surrender, he knew that the Dothraki didn't like weakness. If he was to become the Khal of this Khalasar, he would need to prove his strength to even gain an audience with the Khal.

Reaching for the Longsword upon his back, Hadrian drew it and gripped it with his right hand, the tip of his blade hovering mere inches above the ground. He took note of the formation that the Dothraki were currently in and planned accordingly. It was a bastardized version of the wedge formation with one at the front, two on the left hand side and one on the right hand side.

Taking the knife on his left thigh, Hadrian flicked his hand and the dagger lodged itself into the Dothraki rider's throat. Due to this, the Dothraki tugged on his horses reins as he fell backwards, this caused the horse to release a neigh and lift up into the air before it knocked its rider off its back. Following this, Hadrian stepped to the right and swung his sword round in a low arc, chopping the legs of the horse knees.

The Dothraki gave a shout of shock as his horse flipped over before crushing him underneath its weight.

As for the two remaining Dothraki rider's, they rode past him while this happened before turning around. Then they jabbed their horse's sides causing them to rush forwards towards Hadrian.

The spear wielding Dothraki was the first to reach him and he thrust his spear towards Hadrian's chest. Reacting quickly, Hadrian gripped hold of the spear and let the rider rush past him before tugging the rider off its horse. While the Dothraki was in mid-air, he swung his Longsword up, leaving a deep gash from balls to head.

Reacting quickly, Hadrian ducked underneath a strike from the Arakh before placing his hand on the horse's underbelly. Thanks to the multiple Body Enhancing Rituals he with only minor effort managed to flip the horse over. Luckily for the rider, he just barely managed to avoid getting crushed.

Seeing this, Hadrian rushed forwards and the Dothraki rolled backwards to avoid a strike that never came. Just as he got into a crouch, Hadrian's Longsword was embedded deeply into his skull.

Placing his foot against the Dothraki's chest, the Wizard freed his blade from its fleshy confines. Then he turned to face the rest of the Dothraki horde that had just begun to form up around him. Despite their overwhelming numbers, it didn't really bother him. He had faced worse odds and emerged victorious. A hundred Wizards and Witches were capable of wiping out a force two times the size of this horde. Harry was capable of wiping out a thousand Wizards and Witches singlehandedly.

Quite a few of them were chatting amongst themselves, some pointing at him and laughing. It didn't really bother him, nothing did anymore. Subtly, Hadrian cast a translation charm of his own making, unlike the ordinary one that only worked for the duration of the spell then after that you were unable to use the translation charm fort that specific language again. This translation charm was one of his own making and it slowly allowed him to speak the language itself by using what is been said by others.

For a few moments he stood there, listening to curses and jabs bestowed upon him before he finally had a good grasp on the language. Couple that with the knowledge he gained from the Lhazareen and he could probably have full conversations. Time to test that theory.

"Who's your Khal?" Hadrian shouted out his question to let those within hearing range know what he was saying. "Or is he too much of a coward to come out and face me?" He smirked when he saw a lot of the Dothraki surrounding him lean forward in interest. It was no surprise really, not many people were brave enough to challenge a Khal.

"Who are you?" Turns out he didn't have the full knowledge on what the language, there were quite a few words he didn't know that had been said. From the laughter coming from the Dothraki he could tell that they had been insults.

"My name is Hadrian Orion Black, are you the Khal?" The Dothraki's horse became a little restless and the man took a few minutes to calm it down.

"I am, foreigner." Rolling his eyes at the insulting tone, Hadrian pointed his sword at the Khal.

"I wish to challenge you for right to be Khal of this Khalasar." There was a silence for a few moments before the Khalasar laughed uproariously. Hadrian waited silently for them to finish, while also placing a large area Confundus Charm upon the Khalasar. Because of this they would be more agreeable to a fight between him and their Khal. It made him frown however, when he realised that all the Dothraki seemed to have some measure of Occlumency. It was weak and small, but it was still there.

"And why should I fight you foreigner?" Harry smirked and spread his arms wide.

"You'll fight me because you don't want to be seen as a coward." He stabbed his Longsword and then his Broadsword into the ground, after that he began placing his short swords, dagger and dropping his armour to the ground. "I'll even make it fair for you and simply use an Arakh. Are you still scared now?" The Khal snarled and got off his horse.

Smiling as his plan came to fruition, Hadrian took off his Basilisk-hide top and then picked up and Arakh from one of the dead Dothraki. He gave it a few test swings as to get a feel for it before watching the Khal give a war cry to his Khalasar get them to cheer in return.

"You'll die here." Raising one eyebrow, Hadrian knocked the Arakh pointed at him to one side with his own Arakh.

"I'd like to see you try." Then the Khal sprang into action. With a roar, he swung his blade round in an arc intent on decapitating him. Hadrian stepped backwards avoiding the swing by mere inches before he retaliated. Stepping forwards, Hadrian got inside the Khal's guard and landed an elbow strike to the man's gut making him stumble backwards. Because of this he was unable to see the Arakh blade that made a shallow cut upwards on his chest.

Hissing in pain, the Khal began backpedalling to avoid multiple slashes from Hadrian, though his body was lined with multiple small cuts. A lucky kick from the Khal caught Hadrian in the chest giving the Dothraki a temporary breather.

Both fighters spent a few moments looking at the Khalasar and Hadrian found that quite a few were whispering amongst themselves. His improved hearing allowed him to listen in on what they said and quite a few were expressing doubts about their Khal's ability to fight and lead.

Reacting quickly, Hadrian stepped to one side avoiding a downward strike and then responded with one of his own. The Khal just managed to parry the blade in time to block the strike, though he wasn't prepared for when the punch to the face. Not allowing his advantage to go, the emerald eyed warrior placed his blade at the Achilles tendon before ripping it wide open.

Shouting in pain, the Khal dropped to his knees.

"You lose." The Khal glared at Hadrian with hate filled eyes, yet the man in question was unperturbed. "Any last words?"

"Fuck you!" Hadrian snorted at the common and quite frankly boring last words. There was no originality in it. With a quick swing, Hadrian beheaded the Khal and then leaned down to raise the head into the air to show it to the Khalasar.

He knew he wasn't done just yet, the Bloodrider's were next. They were dispatched quite quickly and now Hadrian stood, surrounded by a Khalasar of five thousand. His armour and weapons back to where they belong as he stared at them all, waiting for any of them to make a move against him. None did.

All of them dropped to their knees in a subservient fashion.

Using Legilimency, Hadrian checked their surface thoughts for any sign of those that would try and rebel against hm. Those least likely he did nothing about, but those that were more likely he placed more Confundus Charm to make them willing to see what he was like. However, he did place another Confundus Charm to make everyone more malleable to any changes he makes to their traditions and also more open to Magic and Meagi.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

A few months had passed since he had become Khal Hadrian of a Khalasar that is five thousand strong. A large number, but it is still quite a small Khalasar compared to the others.

One of the first things he had done was name his entire Khalasar as his Bloodrider's, it was a great honour among the Dothraki to be called a Bloodrider and this act went a long way in gaining the respect and loyalty of his men. Another thing this did was make him quite popular with females of his Khalasar, add that with his handsome, noble features and his fit and toned body had meant a lot of women tried to seduce him.

He invited a two to his bed when he desired the company of the opposite sex, their names were Tasiri and Lissi. Both had the bronze coloured skin of all the Dothraki and both had long black hair, though Lissi's was much longer than Tasiri's. They were both beautiful and thankfully, neither were looking for marriage. He wasn't either.

After this, Hadrian had begun displaying small acts of Magic for the children as to show that it wasn't bad. Thanks to the Confundus Charm they were much more open to the idea of Magic and they began to see that Magic could be used for good. Even more so when he began using potions and healing spells as to cure illnesses and injuries. While they were still wary, they didn't distrust Magic and those that wielded it as much as they used to.

Because of this, Hadrian was able to start building a small settlement that was east of Vaes Dothrak and north of the Lhazar. The freed slaves from the Dothraki had been the more than willing to assist Hadrian in his endeavour of improving the lifestyle in the Dothraki Sea.

Of course, most Dothraki in his Khalasar had been growing restless with the lack of raiding, those that tried to undermine his rule had either been exiled or killed. Either way, the Dothraki had also begun working alongside the freed slaves.

The settlement itself had been named Black Dothrak. The settlements name could be roughly translated into Black Riders. In the centre was a large dome shaped building, which was surrounded by buildings that were made through transfiguration using the dirt from the Great Grass Sea or sand and rubble collected from the Red Waste by a few brave souls every so often. The rest of the buildings were simply tents until Hadrian had hold of more resources.

That was all that was in the settlement and nothing else, though Hadrian had multiple plans in place to start building walls. For now however, the Wizard had simply placed an intent Ward, which was intertwined with a shock Ward.

If anyone entered his settlement with ill intent towards him or his people then they would be dosed with a relatively small amount of lightning that would paralyse that person. So far, there had been no one, though that could all change in an instant and Hadrian didn't want to be caught unawares.

For the most part, the settlement mainly consisted of five thousand Dothraki and around an additional one thousand freed slaves. Everyone had been given a job to do, except for the children. The elderly were mainly in charge of the children and were also teaching them basic lessons.

Any able bodied freed slaves, whether they be men or women were given the choice between planting crops he had brought with him from his own world. Mainly, potatoes, carrots and a few other miscellaneous foods. Thankfully the supplies they already had managed to last long enough for the first harvest to come along, something that came around quicker due to his skills in potions. The other job included been trained to fight.

He already had five thousand cavalry, what he needed was foot soldiers. Only a few had signed up for this job, around a hundred give or take a few.

While most Dothraki were currently involved in building and patrolling the surrounding area, around a thousand were out doing other missions he had assigned them. Some were going to and from the Red Waste, others were escorting a small village of Lhazareen towards Black Dothrak in hopes of showing that they could have a secure home. The final mission was to hunt down some of the few animals in the Dothraki Sea and bring the meat back to the settlement.

The latter was not going as successfully as he had hoped, but it didn't matter as the Dothraki would improve with time.

"Khal Hadrian." Drargo pushed aside the flaps that lead to Hadrian's room and stared at the form of his Khal laid upon his bed between Tasiri and Lissi's naked forms. Grunting, Hadrian moved down and sat at the edge of the bed.

"What is it?" Hadrian could safely say that out of all the Dothraki in his Khalasar, Drargo was one of the few truly loyal to him. In fact, Drargo had been one of the few Dothraki to believe that Magic could be something more than destructive and evil. Not to mention, Hadrian had avenged the death of his father by killing the previous Khal.

"Our riders from the Lhazar village to the south has returned. From what we can see, around five hundred are going to be flooding into the settlement within less than an hour." Brushing aside some of his hair, Hadrian got to his feet and pulled on his Basilisk-hide pants, forgoing any armour or his top.

"Is that it?" Drargo shook his head and his nervous form became even more nervous. "Well?"

"It seems another Khalasar is making their way towards us." Hadrian hummed in thought and strapped his Broadsword to his hip, his other weapons lay in the tent. Tasiri and Lissi would look after them, they always did. They had been slaves for the previous Khal and their job was to clean and sharpen his Arakh, that's all they knew and so Hadrian allowed them to do that for him now.

"How many?" The two stepped out through the flaps and into the outside. It was incredibly warm like it always was and a quick Cooling Charm kept him from overheating.

"Ten, twenty thousand." Externally, Hadrian was frowning, but internally he was jumping for joy. With the size of his Khalasar, the Khal coming towards him would never accept a challenge as it was beneath them. Then again, Hadrian was no normal Khal. He was a Wizard that had collected all the Deathly Hallows and became the Master of Death. A simple suggestion to accept his challenge like he did for the last Khal was well within his morals.

In fact, Hadrian had very few left. He could kill in cold blood and wouldn't even lose any sleep over it. He would torture and violate peoples mind to gain information he needed and wouldn't lose any sleep. There were somethings he was unwilling to do such as, rape, killing children and enslaving others.

Back to the matter at hand, Hadrian and Drargo had met at the western entrance where the Dothraki Khalasar was coming. Currently they were nowhere to be seen, but in time they would arrive.

In total, there was a hundred Dothraki riders surrounding him, each tense and gripping their weapons tightly.

Kneeling down, Hadrian placed one hand on the ground and let his Magic flow into it. The Druid ability to sense vibrations in the ground only stretched around a mile subconsciously however, when he actively focuses on this he can stretch that distance to around fifty miles. Using this ability, Hadrian had made out that there was around fifteen thousand coming towards him and every few minutes that number would increase by five hundred.

Sighing, Hadrian stood up and turned to face the Dothraki around him. "There are twenty-five thousand moving towards us as we speak, within three hours they will be here. I want riders sent out recalling our patrols, hunters and scavengers." Around fifteen people began rushing towards in the direction of their horses. "The rest, get your weapons and be on full alert, I want those that can't fight taken to Great Hall and to hold up there." The rest of the Dothraki began rushing throughout the village to warn the villagers.

Hadrian and Drargo remained behind.

"What do you plan to do?" Hadrian smirked and raised the Elder Wand into the air. Magic shot into the air before an invisible dome spread out to protect the settlement. It was a Calming Ward that would stop people from attacking temporarily so that Hadrian could at least negotiate and then challenge the Khal before he attacked.

Either way though, Hadrian had to make sure the settlement was prepared if battle broke out. He was planning to run drills for sieges as to give the settlement knowledge on how to act should it truly happen.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

The desert was quiet, neither side doing anything except studying one another. On one side, there nineteen thousand Dothraki riders and six thousand slaves. The slaves themselves were in little wooden pens that were very rough and put together quickly. The Dothraki themselves were seated upon horses with weapons in hand.

Just outside Black Dothrak was Hadrian's on Khalasar. They were bunched up in a tight formation so that they could drive a wedge straight into their ranks.

As was tradition, the Khal of the smaller Khalasar must ride towards the camp of the larger Khalasar. So, Hadrian followed by Drargo and two other trusted Dothraki entered the camp. He was dressed in his full armoured gear, while his Dothraki riders were also dressed in full leather armour that had been inscribed with Runes that increased their defensive capabilities.

"You are no Khal." Hadrian didn't say anything, instead his emerald eyes bore into the black eyes of Khal Moro. The man in question smacked the leg of one of his Bloodrider's and lifted up his long hair. "He is a weak Khal." The three Bloodrider's laughed alongside him and Hadrian found it difficult to see how that was funny.

"The way I see it," Hadrian spoke up getting the attention of Khal Moro and his Bloodrider's. "Your long hair is because you are making up for your tiny cocks." Khal Moro snarled at the insult and stood to his full height. He was taller than Hadrian by a few inches and was much bulkier.

"You ain't gonna survive long, little Khal. Your people will be enslaved, your women fucked and then we will tear your puny village to the ground." Crossing his arms over his chest, Hadrian looked up at Khal Moro with a smirk. Their eyes locked once more and in that moment, Hadrian cast a spell upon him that would increase the man's anger and the man would also be more agreeable. An odd choice, but if used in the correct way then it could result in devastating results.

"Why involve our Khalasar in this matter. No needless Dothraki blood should be spilled in this battle. Since the founding of the Dothraki you've simply being raiders that fought amongst yourselves for this piece or that piece of food." Many of the Dothraki looked confused on what Hadrian was trying to say, but they nodded their heads in agreement with what he was saying. "We've killed our brother and sisters simply because we want to increase the size of Khalasar. Together, not even the Masters and their cities could stand against us."

Now the Dothraki began to understand what Hadrian was saying and it was obvious they liked the sound of it.

"Why should we condemn our children to a life filled with piss and shit?" Hadrian looked at some of the faces of the Dothraki. "Khal Moro and all the other Khal's want to continue our old and outdated traditions. I want to create something more, something better. Join me, and we can create that." A few Dothraki even cheered in agreement with what Hadrian said. Though that was partly due to Hadrian's magic bringing out the desire to do exactly what he was saying.

"Enough!" Khal Moro roared, silencing those cheering. Hadrian was unperturbed by this and turned to face the trembling form of Khal Moro. "I will kill you where you stand." He outstretched one hand and one of his Bloodrider's placed his Arakh into the Khal's waiting hand.

"You can try." Hadrian taunted.

The fight began almost as soon as he had finished speaking.

Khal Moro swung his Arakh round and Hadrian raised both hands and the blade collided with his armguards. Hadrian braced himself against the strength that Khal Moro possessed as he began pushing against him. One thing Hadrian had learned in his time in this world was that the people of this world were much stronger than anyone from his past world. It was taking all he had, even with the Body Improving Rituals he had gone through just to stop Khal Moro from overpowering him.

Lowering his centre of gravity, Hadrian allowed his guard to drop and the Arakh cut through the air where his head once was. He then followed up with an uppercut to Khal Moro's abdomen and unleashed a jab-cross-jab combo to the Khal's face.

Khal Moro grunted in pain and stumbled backwards. Still, the man had some sense to swing his blade around to stop Hadrian from capitalising upon his temporary weaknesses.

Snorting in amusment, Hadrian and his Dothraki shared an amused glance, something that didn't go unnoticed by the now recovered Khal Moro and with a roar the man charged forward.

Lazily, Hadrian spun round the downward slash so that he was now behind the Khal and then his arms shot out. Both hands gripped hold of the Khal's neck and ragged it backwards pulling him to the ground. Raising one foot into the air he slammed it down onto the man's head repeatedly.

No one looked away, each watching as Khal Moro's head slowly was broken apart into pieces until he was dead.

The Bloodrider's got to their feet with Arakh's in hand. Hadrian regarded them coolly as his own Dothraki stepped forwards. The Bloodrider's shared a glance and Hadrian picked out the way they tensed in preparation to attack. He simply reacted before they could.

His hand gripped his daggers and launched them at two before throwing at the outside two. The small blades embedded all the way to the hilt in the men's necks, while Hadrian drew one of his two short swords. In a singular movement he parried the Arakh and then driving it through the final Bloodrider's chest.

Pulling his blade free, he wiped both sides on his sleeve as to get rid of the blood on it before turning to face the Dothraki.

"I beat your Khal. I beat his Bloodrider's. By right, you are my Khalasar." Already a few Dothraki had dropped to their knees. "You answer to me, if you don't like what I am doing then that's your problem. Make any attempt to undermine me and I will have you killed." It was a show of strength, all Khal's did it and all the Dothraki dropped to their knees. "Free the slaves and enter Black Dothrak. Together, we will rebuild this world."

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Another few months passed, marking it as a year since he arrived in this new world and already he had started building his army. Black Dothrak was already larger than Vaes Dothrak with a population of three hundred thousand. Half of which were freed slaves, a quarter were Dothraki and another quarter was made up of Lhazareen.

The Lhazareen were given the job of caring for animals. They made sure that they were fed, that they were mating, etc. The slaves were mainly taught things like cooking, building, growing crops and some were even learning how to wield weapons from some of the older Dothraki. As for the Dothraki themselves, the continued patrolling the area and would direct any travellers looking for Black Dothrak towards it. They were also hunting, bringing stone from the Red Waste, but they were mainly training.

One thing Hadrian had found incredibly stupid about the Dothraki lifestyle was the fact that they trained with proper Arakh's and not training swords. Now he had sort that problem out and the Dothraki were learning from their mistakes without it costing them their lives and the results spoke for themselves.

Around a week ago, an arrogant Khal with a Khalasar of around one thousand attacked a patrol. Hadrian had prepared for such an event and the patrol knew exactly what to do.

They retreated back towards Black Dothrak where those on guard at the settlement could see. They would alert some of the Dothraki simply relaxing and they would ride out. Five hundred of his Dothraki fought against a thousand and emerged victorious with only a hundred dead and three hundred injured. This was all down to the runes engraved into the leather armour that was now a required thing to wear.

As for the enemy Khalasar, they had lost seven hundred and their remaining three hundred were in varying states of injury. Hadrian had done two things. First he healed those that had been injured, both enemy and ally alike before allowing the enemy to join his Khalasar. This worked in his favour as he gained an additional one hundred warriors. The second thing he did was to use his skills Necromancy and turn those that had died into Inferi. No one knew of this and it stayed that way.

For you see, multiple areas around the town had large underground caverns built by Hadrian himself. Those that died, whether it be in battle or due to natural causes were turned into Inferi and stored here. When he wished it, the Inferi would be unleased upon any invader.

The Great Hall was still in the centre of it all and Hadrian's own personal quarters had been placed there. Surrounding the Great Hall were multiple food stalls and also a few merchant stalls, but they were lacking in number due to the settlement been relatively new. Then there were the houses that had been erected at even higher rate due to more workers and Hadrian had even got multiple workers to join him in building a proper sewage system, though that was a work in progress.

Next was the wall, it was easily twenty feet high and it was still growing in height. Hadrian planned to have the wall end at around thirty to forty feet. All along it were guards that were once slaves that had begun training under the Dothraki.

Overall, Hadrian's Khalasar had grown from twenty-four thousand to seventy-five thousand. This had been mainly because he had riders sent out to other Khal's and challenged them to one on one duels as to gain their Khalasar. He had defeated them and had gained more trained warriors because of it.

Hadrian looked down at the table he had crafted with the help of a few carpenters in the shape of Essos. It had all the borders, cities both abandoned and occupied, towns, villages, forests and mountains. It had taken a while, but he had persevered and now he had a full map of Essos. From this he could now plan on what he wanted to do next.

With his army now numbering seventy-seven thousand when including the freed slaves, he knew that he could probably take one of the three great city-states of Slavers Bay, which are Meeren, Yunkai and Astapor. However, he couldn't conquer one city without the other two responding and attacking either the city he takes or Black Dothrak.

Therefore, he only had one option available. To increase the size of his army. He had a large amount of cavalry, now he needed foot soldiers. What better than the finest infantry troops in the World, the Unsullied? Slaves trained to be elite warrior-eunuchs that are trained as children to be the greatest killing machines in the World. They weren't cheap though. Thankfully he had more than enough gold to purchase what he needed and gold was very valuable in this world.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Illyrio Mopatis, a merchant-prince and Magister of the Free City of Pentos. He was a rich and powerful man, someone that also had lots to lose. Perhaps that's why he's so worried, pacing around his solar as he thought of how his plans had changed due to unfortunate events.

A new arrival, an anomaly. That's what this…Khal Hadrian is. An anomaly, someone that didn't quite fit, but was there anyway. Vary's spy network of children he called his, 'Little birds' had found nothing on Khal Hadrian's background. It was like he appeared out of nowhere, killed Khal and became one himself. Now he had a Khalasar of seventy-five thousand men and had even built a settlement called Black Dothrak.

Nothing was known about his abilities except the fact that he was a great warrior.

On the outside this didn't affect his plans at all. Khal Drogo was on his way to Pentos now to meet his bride to be, Daenerys Targaryen. With him, Khal Drogo would bring an army of forty thousand that would then help Viserys Targaryen take his rightful place as King of Westeros.

However, this could all change if Viserys learns of a Khalasar even bigger than the one he was getting. If this happened then Viserys would demand that he marry his wife off to Khal Hadrian and Illyrio was not willing to do that for two reasons.

The first being the fact that Drogo was easy to cater for, he wanted an exotic wife and Daenerys was exotic. If Viserys decided against Daenerys marrying Drogo then there would be an insulted Khal with a Khalasar of forty thousand after their heads. The second reason was that Illyrio didn't know anything about Khal Hadrian. He didn't know how to influence Khal Hadrian and it scared him.

The next problem about Khal Hadrian was the fact that Illyrio didn't know how the man thought. They had no spies amongst his midst, they had no idea what was happening in Black Dothrak and if Khal Hadrian decided to one day attack Khal Drogo, then they wouldn't know until it was too late.

That was something he couldn't allow. His plans depended on Viserys or Daenerys making it to Westeros and causing chaos.

With Westeros only just beginning to recover from Robert's Rebellion, Viserys arrival was perfect. There was a fifty-fifty chance of Viserys either winning or losing, but no matter what the result was, his plans would finally be accomplished.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Drargo and five other Dothraki burst into their Khal's room in a rush when they heard a scream of shock from one of the two women inside. He and the five others were Hadrian's personal guard and had been posted outside his room. No one had gotten past them, no one.

So imagine their surprise when they saw a mysterious man stood before his partially dressed Khal, Hadrian's blade resting dangerously close to the man's neck. On the bed, Tasiri and Lissi sat huddled up against one another, the thin sheet covering their nakedness. The six of them spread out, two stood by the door with the other four circling around the man.

"Who are you, foreigner?" Drargo asked harshly. The man regarded him curiously before turning back to face Hadrian.

"Go on, answer him." Hadrian urged after seeing the look of questioning from the man.

"I am no one." Was the vague answer. The so called, 'no one' leaned his head to one side as Hadrian's blade pressed deeper against his throat. Something dangerous much have flashed in the Khal's eyes as a Hadrian finally got to see the first flicker of emotion in the man's eyes; fear.

"You're real name." Hadrian growled.

"You may call me Jaqen H'gar, master." The now named Jaqen bowed.

"Master?" It was Drargo that asked the question this time. The other Dothraki were still tense, even if Hadrian had lowered his blade and joined Tasiri and Lissi in bed once more, the two women were still nervous but relaxed slightly.

"We serve the Many-Faced God and it serves you." Realisation hit Hadrian as he finally understood what the man was here for. It was not to kill him, but to serve him.

"You may leave." Hadrian dismissed the guards and while reluctant, they left. Before they did however, he cast a quick Memory Charm on them so that they wouldn't remember what had happened. "What do you want?"

"We are servants of the Many-Faced God. It serves you and we serve you as well." Jaqen bowed once more. "What is your wish, master?"

Hadrian mulled over on what he could use the followers of Death or the Faceless Men as they were called for. The Faceless Men were Guild of Assassins with a reputation for succeeding in every mission they ever take on. It is they have the ability to change their physical features allowing them to become anyone at any time. It sounded exactly like the Metamorphmagus ability.

An ability like that would be excellent for spying. That just so happened to be the thing he was lacking most in this world. A spy network.

"Tell me Jaqen, how far does your organisation spread?" Jaqen gave that fake smile that Hadrian was beginning to associate with the man.

"We are spread far and wide, one need only look." Nodding his head, Hadrian realised that he had a spy network in the space of a few minutes that could have taken him years to build.

"I want you to build me a spy network." Jaqen bowed and then left the room. Smirking Hadrian turned to the two confused women and after wiping the memory of the past few minutes, he watched as their face became that of sinful delight. It didn't take long until the room was filled with moans of pleasure.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you liked and what you didn't like, also put suggestions in a review about what you'd like to see Hadrian do and I will try and involve as many of them as I can.**


	2. A Wraith and First Conquest

**The Rise of House Black**

 **Chapter 2: A Wraith and the first Conquest.**

 **A/N: I'd like to thank miketheklym, djma46, death444, scream sky, cdevil100, Guest, , Bisaster, naruto, bigfan22, Isles, Perseus12, thunder18, greenarrow07, mika, Eriador12345, Guest, ficreader2011, Sheba Winchester Potter, Hulk9970, alpha, francisvirus, Overlord6161, Bittersteel, Nathan, Griffindorks, Ultor, alecpotter, comodo50, AnimeA55Kicker, Kego66, mmayank, Arkane007, Hikari Nova, Guest, Necromancy94, Guest, THE BLACK PRINCE OF DARKNESS, Lazymanjones96, .9, Vruon, toile grant, Greed720, Guest, arnix, seven eight five, gefan1, jiubantai-taichoCalmejaneJose, AvalonRivers, Shoveler, Light Lord Cybergate, hellfire45, Corvus Rigel Black, kossboss, hari92, Hiei-Uchiha, Nysk, Dr1zzy, Jon Potter 99 and anarion87 for your reviews.**

 **Bisaster:** **No Hadrian knows about them, but he doesn't know how they work.**

 **Guest:** **Thanks for that, I have to admit that it makes sense what you said. So the placing of his swords will be switched, dunno where just yet, but they will change.**

 **Comodo50:** **Yes, it's a harem story and it will be canon people. Tasiri and Lissi won't be included in the harem.**

 **mmayank:** **I will try to update as much as I can, though I won't have another chapter out until after the weekend.**

 **Light Lord Cybergate:** **Hadrian will look after his followers and make sure they are cared for, but he will be cruel to his enemies. Which is to be expected after the life he has lived.**

 **Jon Potter 99: No one can match him in terms of pure power, but that doesn't mean everything.**

 **Hope this clears up any questions that you have, if not just ask me them in a review or PM me and I will get back to you as soon as I can. I will be offline this weekend so I will get back to you Monday afternoon.**

It had only been a year and a two months since his arrival in what was eloquently named, the World. He had become a Khal, changed the way Dothraki viewed Magic and created his very own city, named Black Dothrak. Yet, Hadrian never once forgot his old world and those he lost there. In that world, there were only six people he missed conversing with through the use of the Resurrection Stone.

His parents James and Lily Potter. The two had been so understanding of Hadrian's need to change and no matter what he did, they never stopped loving him. Even when he committed terrible acts such as carrying out massacres.

Then there was Remus Lupin, his surrogate Uncle. He had been the first man to tell him what his parents were truly like. To remind him that his parents loved him when he had been but a love starved child. Even when Hadrian had been the unwilling cause of his son's death, Remus never hated him, never cursed his existence. He knew that accidents happened and that you can't stop everything bad from happening, no matter how powerful you are.

Next was Sirius Black. No matter how short their time together was, Sirius had given him the parental love he craved so much. Even when stripped from that world long before it was his time, those short moments they spent together where the best of his life.

Then was Andromeda Tonks. The woman who became a surrogate aunt and mother to him. She taught him the true value that family held and even when he wasn't a very good godfather at the start, she still gave him the chance to prove himself to her and Teddy.

Finally, Teddy Tonks. The boy was his son in all but blood and just getting a simple from the boy made him happy, made him feel like he had accomplished one good thing that day. The two would spend hours, flying on their brooms, playing pranks on one another, practising Magic and sometimes just doing normal Muggle games. Teddy had reminded him that despite the shitty life he lived, that his life still had meaning. Teddy and Andromeda had been that meaning.

Both had been stripped from him before he was ready.

Subconsciously, Hadrian gripped his wand tightly as he sat upon a bed of the ship he was currently in. The gentle swaying did nothing to sooth him and his anguish. The pain of watching his godson slowly and painfully die before him, to watch as the light in his eyes slowly dimmed into nothingness was the most painful thing he had ever suffered.

The Elder Wand clattered uselessly against the ground as his emerald eyes stared at his trembling hands.

He had more power in these two hands than hundreds of Wizards and Witches combined and yet, he had been incapable of doing anything except watch. No matter how much he scream, how much he raged, he couldn't reach his godson.

Even after killing everyone and anyone that could have potentially been involved in his godson's death he had killed. The thing was, even after killing them the rage was still there. The pain slowly returning and he couldn't take it. His mind focused all that pain and hatred upon those that had nothing to do with his godson's death and killed them anyway. There was no light, dark or grey. There was only rage and pain.

Shakily, Hadrian reached up and grasped a small pendant hanging around his neck. Opening it up, Hadrian looked at the three figures inside it smiling happily. On one side was an aged, yet still beautiful woman with black hair smiling down at the young boy in the centre before placing one hand on his shoulder. She then turned to face up at camera.

Next to her was himself, he too looked down at the boy with a smile before picking the boy up and placing him on his shoulders much to the boys delight if his laugh was anything to go by. The woman looked at him and the boy with a smile before all three turned to the camera once more.

They were like a family.

Closing the pendant, Hadrian clenched his fist tightly as a few tears streamed down his face. Though in an orthodox way of breaking him from his brooding, Hadrian slapped his face a few times before standing to his feet, breathing heavily. He walked towards the wall and placed his head against it before he slammed his head against it a few times.

He stop abruptly when he heard someone knock against his door. Taking a few moments to calm down and take control of his emotions once more, Hadrian turned to the door and opened it.

Drargo's fist was mere inches from knocking on the doors surface once more when the door opened and shock was clearly seen on his face as he stared into the emerald eyes of his Khal.

"What is it, Drargo?" His voice was slightly harsh due to been interrupted, something Drargo picked up on. He bowed as a sign of apology before rising.

"We have arrived at Astapor." Hadrian's eyes bored into the nervous brown ones of Drargo before he nodded his head. Drargo stepped to one side so that Hadrian could move past him and then they walked up onto the deck of the boat.

With him he had sixteen Dothraki riders with him. At first they had been wary and even had a severe case of seasickness however, a simple spell from him sorted that problem out straight away. As for the crew, they had been nervous about allowing Dothraki onto their boat. Once again, Magic sorted that problem out as well.

Memory Charms, a wonderful piece of Magic.

With it, Hadrian made it seem like the Dothraki were in actual fact bodyguards hired by himself. They accepted it quite well after that due to it been quite a common occurrence. Then they had set sail for Astapor where Hadrian would purchase a large amount of Unsullied.

From what Jaqen H'gar reported, there were around ten thousand fully trained with another eight thousand in training. Hadrian's visit today would buy him those ten thousand and place a reserved order for the eight thousand in training (A/N: the eight thousand in training are the ones that Daenerys collects in canon). After that was done, Hadrian would return to Black Dothrak and summon his commanders. From there they would decide on the best course of action.

So far, Hadrian had one plan in mind. That plan was to go nowhere near Astapor, Yunkai or Meeren. To attack one would mean attacking all three. He currently didn't have the manpower to do that and then hold them. Nor did he have the manpower to fight off Braavos, Volantis, Pentos or any of the other bigger cities in Essos should they decide he was a threat that needed dealing with straight away.

Not only that, but Astapor was also the training ground of the Unsullied and while they were slaves, Hadrian could quite easily free them afterwards. Fighting was all they knew, it was all they could do.

He and Drargo waited for a few moments as the ship came to fully dock at Astapor before departing. They had to pay a small fee of ten Golden Honours, but it was a small price to pay and then they were off. They garnered a few wary glances due to the weapons they carried, Arakh's put under a Glamour Charm to look like ordinary swords.

While Hadrian had grown used to the sight of slavery, his childhood had forever scarred him and seeing slavery sometimes drove him mad with rage.

"Welcome, you must be Sirius Black?" A bald man with extravagant and expensive robes greeted cheerfully with his spread wide in greeting. Hadrian himself had worn his only set of dress robes. He had his armour underneath, just in case the Good Masters double-crossed him. Over the top he had robes made from Acromantula Silk, they were coloured black with silver and green linings. Overall, Hadrian looked every inch of a rich noble.

"I am and you must be Karzyns mo Nakloz?" The man inclined his head while bowing. Hadrian copied this action while their guards studied one another.

"Come, come. Your envoy said that you were interested in buying Unsullied. I have some ready and lined up for your inspection." Hadrian gave a false smile of thanks to the man and the two took the lead of their groups as their guards followed after them.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Kinvara, a beautiful Red Priestess and one of the high-ranking leaders in the faith of R'hllor, also known as the Lord of Light. As was common among the Red Priestess, Kinvara wore a tight-fitting red outfit that accentuated her womanly figure.

She had arrived in Astapor a week ago under the guidance of the Lord of Light. The reason for her visit was unknown to her, but she had felt something from R'hllor she hadn't ever felt from him before; fear. Her Lord and saviour feared something out there and had trusted her to find out what it was and eliminate it. Pride and joy filled every fibre of her being as she realised this.

Then Kinvara had felt it, a very powerful magical signature. It called out to her like a beacon, drawing attention to it like a naked woman walking through the street.

She trusted her senses and the Lord of Light as she walked towards the holder of such great magic. It had been a man, a very handsome young man that looked to be in his early twenties. The amount of magic and his handsome features made her feel desire that Kinvara had never felt before. The most prominent feature was his emerald eyes that contained barely restrained power.

That hadn't be the only thing that caught her eye. No, she had noticed the way the weapons belonging to the guards of the man shimmered slightly. One minute they looked like ordinary swords, the next they looked Like Arakh's.

Illusions.

From what she knew, the Warlocks of Qarth in the House of Undying were very skilled in illusions. Perhaps he was a Warlock from Qarth? She didn't know, but what she did know was that the Lord of Light sent her here for a reason, this man was that reason. He was her target and as a loyal servant of R'hllor she would eliminate the threat.

Carefully, she masked her magical signature as well as she could before following the man.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

The woman fought she was unnoticed as she followed him. Her magical signature was very low and many Meagi would be unable to sense her approach. However, he was no ordinary Wizard and easily picked up on her signature. Besides, her outfit wasn't exactly discreet and would draw the eye of many men, add that with her natural beauty and you weren't exactly suited to sneaking around.

As soon as they entered Karzyns home – he didn't really know what it was, he was just guessing – they made their way into the gardens before moving up a flight of stairs. The stairs themselves were a little worn down and eroded in places. At the top they entered a ruined courtyard, the pillars were destroyed and the raised platform on the opposite end was also eroded in places.

However, what drew his eyes the most were the group of Unsullied in an eight by eight square. They stood completely still, living and breathing statues that were dressed black pants, black armoured tops, helmet, shield and a spear. They looked as disciplined as the rumours made them out to be. That was a good sign, a very good sign.

"Here we are, a mere fraction of those waiting to be bought." Karzyns voice was filled with both arrogance and glee. "You're spokesman said that you were interested in purchasing some of the Unsullied. How much do you wish to buy and how do you plan to pay for them?"

Hadrian pulled out a small bag and pulled out a single Galleon. Karzyns eyes became alight with greed as Hadrian handed him the coin for further inspection.

"Pure gold." The Masters voice was but a whisper as he held the gold coin like one would with baby. Then he turned to face Hadrian with a smile upon his face, the two men shook hands with Karzyn doing so with more enthusiasm. "Very well my friend, how many do you wish to purchase."

"My spokesman said that you have ten thousand fully trained and eight thousand in training. I would like to purchase all ten thousand currently trained and ready, then reserve the eight thousand in training." Karzyns greed was practically overflowing and Hadrian smirked internally. He loved doing business with men such as these, they were so easy to manipulate and use for your own means. "How much will that be?"

Karzyn spent a few moments mulling it over and Hadrian used a small Legilimency probe to read his surface thoughts. "Twenty thousand of those gold coins will be enough to purchase the ten thousand, another ten thousand to reserve those in training."

"Ten thousand for each." Hadrian countered.

"Unsullied are in high demand and I have an interested party Volantis that are willing to pay a lot of money for them." Karzyn argued.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Hadrian's eyes narrowed as he turned to face the man square on. His arms were crossed over his chest as Karzyns eyes looked anywhere except at him. "My spokesman has already worked out the worth of my gold and I know for a fact that a single coin could purchase two Unsullied. I was willing to pay you ten thousand, one for each Unsullied. That is more than they are worth."

"That is…that is…" Karzyn couldn't come up with a way to argue against this point as he realised that the Hadrian wasn't as stupid or as desperate as he had hoped.

"That is a fair price." Hadrian continued. "One gold coin for each Unsullied. Now its nine thousand for the entire ten thousand. That's as high as I'm willing to go." Karzyn went to talk, but Hadrian hadn't finished yet. "Just bear in mind, I am friends with someone I'm sure you've heard of by now, Khal Hadrian." Karzyn gulped in shock. "What do you know of him?"

"N-nothing much, just that he has a Khalasar of seventy-five thousand." Karzyns forehead was gleaming with sweat due to the tense atmosphere and the nervousness he felt.

Hadrian smirked devilishly. "Those numbers are grossly underestimated." Karzyn and his guards grew more nervous as Hadrian's smirk became deeper. "He and his Khalasar have grown restless and are currently deciding which of the bigger settlements they should sack. A single word from me and well, Astapor could be that settlement."

"N-now, now th-there's no need to be so hasty." Karzyn hastily said as Hadrian inclined his head for the bald headed master to continue. "Nine thousand you said, for the ten thousand fully trained, yes?"

"I did."

"How about fourteen thousand for the ten thousand and…" His voice rose in pitch when saw Hadrian's eyes narrow dangerously. "The eight thousand been reserved just for you."

"I can agree to those terms." Hadrian shook hands with the trembling and sweaty hand of Karzyn. Pulling away, Hadrian sneered at the man and flicked his hand as to get rid of some of the sweat on it. "How long until the Unsullied are prepared?"

"I shall have them prepared within a few hours." Before Karzyn could finish, Hadrian chucked the bag of coins at the man. The bald headed master fumbled around with it for a few moments until he properly gripped hold of it.

"Have them ready within two." Karzyn opened the bag before looking inside. Closing it back up he bowed, something Hadrian returned before had and his guards walked away.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Kinvara waited patiently as she watched the man enter the large plaza. At first she had been in the unknown when it came to his reasons for visiting Astapor. She had her assumptions of course, rich nobles only came to Astapor to buy Unsullied as protection. Now that he hadn't entered this plaza she knew that was exactly his reasons for visiting Astapor.

While it made it more difficult to kill the man, she could manage it. However, it would be at the cost of her own life. It didn't matter, the Lord of Light would welcome her with open arms when she died.

Quickly, she moved round and waited in the mountains, she knew that the plaza would exit onto the mountains. Kinvara was not disappointed as the man rode out upon horseback with thousands of Unsullied at his back. They didn't setup camp at all until they made it to the Skahazadhan River. Three days of marching with only minor rests for food and water. Not enough time for her to carry out her mission.

Now though, as they setup a small primitive camp as small groups went out, patrolling the area. It didn't take much effort for her to get inside the camp and sneak around. However, it did take her awhile to find the man's own personal tent.

Slowly, Kinvara parted the flaps to his tent and looked inside. Her eyes instantly looked onto the large male shaped lump on the bed. A quick scan of the rest of the tent made it clear that she was the only one beside her target present. As she moved closer to the bed, she pulled a hidden knife from her sleeve and raised it into the air.

Without a sound, she brought it down upon the figure repeatedly in the head, neck and into his side. Reaching forward, she gripped the sheet covering his body and tugged it away.

It was her target.

 _'Such a shame, for one so handsome to have incur the Lord of Light's anger.'_ Kinvara thought as she brushed her hand down his cheek.

"If that were actually me, I might just let you touch me." Spinning around, she went to stab her blade into the owner of the voices abdomen. Only to find another hand gripping her wrist tightly, stopping the knife mere inches away from piercing the skin. "Hello, follower of R'hllor."

"You." She turned around to face the figure on the bed, only for her to see pillows in its place.

"So R'hllor sent you to kill me." Hadrian said after reading her mind. "I'm honoured, truly. Even more so that he spent such a beautiful woman to do so." Kinvara jerked head away when Hadrian's caressed her cheek with the back of his free hand. This act only made him chuckle in amusment.

"Go on then, get it over with. Kill me." Raising an eyebrow, Hadrian freed her hand and walked towards the bed. He moved the pillows round and began removing his clothing until he was only in his Basilisk-hide pants. Despite herself, Kinvara found her eyes fixated upon his well-defined torso.

"Don't tempt me." Hadrian replied blandly as he laid down upon his bed. "The only reason I haven't killed you yet, is because I know what you really desire." Kinvara narrowed her eyes at the man. If he thought she could be easily swayed from her loyalty to R'hllor, then he was grossly underestimating her and overestimating himself.

Hadrian locked eyes with her and instantly found himself in a world engulfed in flames. Her mind was practically focused entirely upon it. He instantly noticed it for what it was, a very powerful Compulsion Charm mixed with what seemed to be a bastardized Horcrux. It held the soul, but also a bit of its power as well.

 _'Interesting. This is very powerful Arcane Magic, it creates fanatical loyalty for those it is a part of. Very difficult to break as well.'_ He channelled quite a large amount of his magic into her mind and instantly the fires dimmed into nothingness. _'And done.'_ No wonder the Lord of Light was seen as the weakest God, he needed a lot of followers to make up for his lack of power.

Pulling out of her mind after a thorough scan of it, Hadrian turned to regard Kinvara more closely now. Her skin became much healthier and her hair became much smoother and much darker in colour. It seemed the Arcane Magic used, was also stealing her life force to fuel it.

"You only joined the faith of R'hllor to learn the magic they possess. You were never loyal to any God, you didn't believe in them. What you didn't know was that to learn the magic of R'hllor, you had to gain part of his soul. Thus, you became fanatically loyal to him." Kinvara clutched her head slightly as she scrunched her eyes in pain. "I removed that loyalty and his soul, but the power he put into you is still there."

Groaning, Kinvara dropped to her knees in pain. Hadrian smirked and stood up from the bed.

"What is your desire now, Kinvara?" The woman looked up at him with distrust clear in her eyes. Hadrian continued to smirk down at her. "Ah, I see. You wish to learn the magic that I use, don't you?"

"Yes." Her voice was but a whisper as she rose to her feet.

"Then, Kinvara. Rise as the first of my Wraiths." Kinvara bowed as she accepted that while she had just escaped the servitude of one master, she now served another. At least this time she had done it of her own free will.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Black Dothrak hadn't changed at all since his short time away from it. The walls were a tiny bit higher, and the crops had been harvested. The farmers going about their usual work and planting new crops to replace those that had been harvested. Unlike most farms, Hadrian had his farmers harvest whatever crops were ripe, even if they were the only ones that were ripe.

Nothing else had changed.

Reaching the wall, Hadrian looked up at the guards on the wall. Instantly they opened the gates allowing Hadrian, Kinvara, Drargo and the Dothraki inside. The Unsullied on the other hand, stayed outside due to his insistence.

Dismounting, Hadrian handed the reins of his horse – a beautiful beast with dark, midnight fur – to one of the Lhazareen's and then turned walked up onto the wall. Kinvara and Drargo followed him.

"Unsullied." The killing machines stood to attention simultaneously. "You've been slaves your entire life. You were expected to live and die as slaves. I offer you something more than a simple life of killing. I offer you freedom." Kinvara turned to her new master in shock, she didn't know what he was doing but allowing the Unsullied freedom would mean less capable fighters. "If you no longer wish to fight, lay down your weapons and enter my city now."

None of the Unsullied moved, each staring up at Hadrian. Then one of the Unsullied began slamming the butt of his spear into the ground. More Unsullied copied this action until all ten thousand were slamming their spears into the ground repeatedly.

Smirking, Hadrian turned to Kinvara who was looking upon the Unsullied in shock. "Have some faith in me, Kinvara. Drargo has no problem with that." The former Red Priestess looked towards Drargo who was staring at her smugly.

Kinvara glared at the Drargo, the Dothraki had made his dislike for her very clear in the short few weeks that they had been together. At first she had cared very little for it, but now it was just getting annoying.

Hadrian watched the interaction with amusment. "Open the gate." He shouted and with it, the Unsullied marched inside. Thankfully, Black Dothrak had many houses that were vacant as Hadrian had planned for such an event. Though, more houses would have to be built beyond the wall due to the steady flow of Lhazareen's.

Speaking of the Lhazareen's, maybe he could begin expanding his empire out from Black Dothrak to encompass Lhazar. Though he would have to make sure that the Dosh Khaleen were dealt with. They had begun meddling in his affairs recently.

It had first been simple things such as, sending riders out to tell him he had been summoned. No one commanded Hadrian Orion Black to do anything and these old crones believed they could. It was blasphemy! After he had failed to bend to their will and dance to their tune, they began sending large Khalasar's to deal with him. Each numbering twenty thousand or so.

As of recently, they had stopped doing these things. Probably because the remaining Khal's with large Khalasar's had grown a brain and decided that going against Hadrian and his incredibly large Khalasar was not in their best interests.

Speaking of Khal's, one Khal Drogo had managed to gain a very large Khalasar numbering forty thousand. Apparently one Illyrio Mopatis had gotten in touch with the Khal and offered him a wife in the form of Daenerys Targaryen. This fact alone didn't bother him, but when Drogo took his new wife to Vaes Dothrak as was custom should Drogo get his wife pregnant. If the Dosh Khaleen ordered Drogo to attack Black Dothrak then it could cripple his army indefinitely and could take years for it to fully recover. He couldn't allow that.

The Dosh Khaleen had to be dealt with soon.

As Hadrian, Drargo and Kinvara multiple former slaves came towards the three and praised the emerald eyed Wizard for giving them a safe haven. It wasn't surprising to be honest, every city in Essos dealt with slavery one way or another. Every master had at least a hundred slaves minimum, keeping track of them all wasn't easy and therefore more than few could escape quite easily. They just never did because of the fact that there was no safe haven to go to.

Now small groups of escaped slaves were seeking shelter in Black Dothrak, at least a hundred slaves per day would turn up. Soon, Hadrian would need a new town or city to look after.

Entering the Great Hall, the group of three moved up to the top floor where he and his council would meet. The council was small for now, he had the mayor of Black Dothrak, Mirri Maz Duur. Her job was to deal with the minor issues of Black Dothrak's population, this meant that Hadrian could focus on the bigger issues. Not only that, but it was her job to see each person to an equal share of food, a job and find a home for the newcomers.

Then there was Drargo, his second in command and eventually one of the generals of his army. With time, Hadrian's army would grow in size and therefore Hadrian couldn't be the sole leader. Drargo would then gain his own army and would have the mission of conquering cities and defending his empire.

Finally was an elderly Dothraki known as, Rhazo. He didn't speak much, only ever speaking when he had something to input into their meetings. Other than that, he kept to himself. His job was to keep track of the army. To make sure that the men/women were doing their assigned mission, been fed enough and also getting the training they needed. He also took into account their requests if they wished to be transferred from one assignment to the other. His stern, but also considerate personality made him very suited to the profession and the results spoke for themselves.

That was it so far for his council, but Mirri Maz Duur had hired multiple trustworthy individuals to do some more of her own jobs. She had one of the Lhazareen that would keep track of the amount of food been produced, the amount of people working and also the complaints and requests of the workers.

Then, she had six people that would listen to the complaints of the common folk and they were also the one to put forth laws and so on. They were also in charge of making sure that if any laws were broken by an individual, that they were punished.

Mirri Maz Duur was the one that kept track of the amount of people entering the city and assigned them the jobs that best suited them, but also the ones they wished to have. She was the one who also distributed the food amongst everyone and assigned them their own homes as well.

"So," Hadrian took a seat at the head of the table, with Drargo taking the one beside him. Mirri Maz Duur was on Hadrian's opposite side with Rhazo directly across from him. Not knowing where to go, Kinvara moved to stand behind him. "What has happened in my absence?"

Rhazo made a small motion of his hand. It was a motion all had agreed on that indicated that they had something to say. No one else could speak until they had repeated the motion.

"Your army now numbers one hundred thousand. Seventy-five thousand of which, are all Dothraki, the remaining twenty-five thousand consist of former slaves. However, I don't know the exact number of how many Unsullied you have brought with you. Either way, I will have the slaves spend some time training with the elder Unsullied as to gain more experience." Hadrian nodded his head and with that, Rhazo made the same hand motion.

Mirri Maz Duur was next as the final member of the council that had yet to speak. "We have gained an abundance of food and our storages are never going below dangerous levels. However, with the arrival of the Unsullied, we now have no extra space for any slave that should arrive."

For a few moments, she paused as to allow Hadrian to think of possible solutions to this.

Then she continued. "There are no complaints and very little in the terms of crimes. Some of the newer Dothraki have attacked a few Lhazareen, but they have been punished. The main problem though, is the shortage of space for any slaves wishing to seek refuge."

"That problem will soon be solved." Hadrian said. He stood up and placed one finger on the table. His finger was placed on Qarth and then it moved to New Ghis. "Qarth currently has the smallest number of slaves out of all the cities in Essos, around twenty-five thousand. It has an overall population of six hundred thousand. However, from what Jaqen has reported, it can hold up to a million before it begins to overflow."

"You plan to take the city then?" Rhazo asked rhetorically while also stroking his long, greying beard. "What of its military power?"

Hadrian smirked, Rhazo had been one of the few Dothraki hat spent the time learning proper military tactics. He also knew about the power that knowledge held.

"Its military numbers around twenty thousand men, barely enough to man all the battlements without spreading themselves thin. However, it is a city designed to be man with both a large amount of soldiers, but also a minimum amount of soldiers." With this information, Hadrian then moved his finger to New Ghis. "New Ghis on the other hand has a large amount of slaves, two hundred thousand."

"Freeing them would increase the amount of workers we have." Mirri noted. "More workers, more food, more soldiers." The last two words she said while looking at Rhazo and Drargo who looked pleased by this. Despite the changes to their culture and lifestyle, they were still warriors at heart.

"They have more soldiers than Qarth, thirty-six thousand to be exact and they are much better fighters. They also have a navy, something we lack." Drargo and Rhazo looked a little pale when they fought of the sea. "A full frontal assault on New Ghis is not in our best interests as there walls will be much better defended, Qarth on the other hand we can starve them out. Their source of food relies mostly on trade with very small farms providing only a little food every year."

"Cut off their food supply and then we can starve them out." Hadrian nodded his head.

"This is the plan…" He went into depth on what he had in mind. Rhazo and Drargo offered their own input before Hadrian stood to his feet, the others copied this. "You all know what to do." The three councilmembers bowed and left the room leaving Kinvara and Hadrian alone.

"You trust me enough to allow me to listen in on your future plans?" Kinvara asked. Hadrian snorted in amusment as he stood up and turned to face her.

"Hardly." Hadrian took walked towards her and Kinvara moved backwards until her back collided with the wall even then, Hadrian continued until he had her pinned between the wall and body. "What I trust," He cupped her cheek and Kinvara blushed at the contact. His hands were calloused, but gentle. "Is your desire for knowledge and your desire to live. You tell anyone." He leaned down so his breath caressed her ear making her shiver in pleasure. "And I'll make you beg for death."

Then he pulled away and walked towards the exit.

"Get something to eat and then go to sleep. Your training will begin at first light." Then he was gone leaving a terrified, but equally aroused Kinvara behind.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

The first thing Kinvara noticed when she awoke, was the fact she was staring into a pair of wide and curious brown eyes. The eyes of a child. Pulling away, she took note that the child was very small and seemed to be just on the verge of malnutrition. No doubt she had been born into slavery and was only just recovering from the life she had suffered.

"Hello." The child smiled and then tugged at her hand, Kinvara took this as a sign of the child wanting her to get out of bed and so she did. The fact she was naked didn't bother her very much, never had. The child smiled up at her and then indicated towards the pile of clothes in the corner. "You want me to change into them?" The child nodded his/her head – Kinvara couldn't really tell as the child didn't have any features associated with a singular gender – and the former Red Priestess began getting changed into the clothes.

The fabric of the clothes was very peculiar. As she brushed her fingers over it, she got the distinct feeling leather, though it was much firmer and felt like scales. Putting them on, she looked down at herself and noticed that they were incredibly baggy and far too big for her petite and lithe frame.

To her fascination, the clothes began shrinking and moulding to suit her body perfectly. They were tight-fitting like her previous clothes, though they were all black and as she pinched the fabric, she noticed how they felt like a second skin.

 _'Amazing.'_ Before she could continue marvelling at the clothing, the child gripped one of her hands and began pulling her out of the Great Hall. For the first time, Kinvara felt a real smile cross her features, not one of the fake ones that she usually put on. They walked through the streets in the early morning as the sun was just beginning to rise. Only a few people were out doing their jobs and she was amazed at how they acted.

They joked and talked with each other like they were the best of friends. Each performing their assigned tasks, while having fun. It was amazing really, the fact that Hadrian had only started been a person of note just over a year ago made it even more amazing.

Soon they came across a large training ground. There were quite a large number of former slaves practising drills and whatnot under the instruction of a few Unsullied. A few Dothraki were also around training. Though they trained by fighting one another constantly. Then, she saw her new master.

He was fighting four Dothraki warriors simultaneously and was winning. Surrounding them was a semicircle of former slaves and Dothraki cheering on the five fighters. All of them were topless wearing only leather pants, though Hadrian's seemed to be made of the same fabric as hers.

The fight didn't last much longer after that, Hadrian efficiently dispatching the four of them with minor effort. Once he had done, Hadrian helped one of them to their feet while laughing. He moved towards the crowd and took two small bags from Drargo before moving back to the men. Giving them all his insight on their fighting styles.

"You overreach when you go for a horizontal slash, it puts you off balance." With his critical analyse of the four men's fighting style, he turned to face Kinvara and the child. Drargo took note of this and with a quick glare in her direction, turned to three Dothraki and indicated for them to fight.

"Master." Kinvara bowed and Hadrian smiled at her before turning to the child.

He crouched down and ruffled the child's hair, much to his or her delight. "Thank you, Qiri." So the child was in actual fact a girl, and seemed to hold a form of hero worship for Hadrian. Not that she could blame her, if someone had freed her from a life of slavery, then she would have been eternally grateful, in fact Hadrian had saved her. "This is yours." He pulled out a small bag and Kinvara just managed to see gold inside of it. "Run along now, I'm sure your mother wants to see you."

The girl nodded and rushed off leaving the two behind.

"She doesn't speak much, does she?" Kinvara asked as the two walked towards a more secluded area.

Hadrian shook his head in response. "No, when she was but a baby, her mother's master grew tired of her constant crying and had her tongue removed. She nearly died, but she was strong and grasped onto life, not letting it go." Kinvara felt her anger grow to new heights at this singular act, to cut the tongue of a baby was something that she would make them pay dearly for.

"How could they?!" Hadrian regarded her curiously before a smirk crossed his handsome features.

"One thing you should know by now, is that all humans are capable of atrocious acts. It's all a matter of whether we have the desire and the ability to do those things. Give people reason and the chance and I guarantee you, that they will all do it, even the honourable ones when pushed too far." Kinvara slowly nodded her head in agreement.

Eventually, they came to a stop and Hadrian turned to face the former Red Priestess.

"So, what do you plan to teach me?" Kinvara inquired curiously.

"You have an unnatural affinity for fire due to your past relations with R'hllor. All fire based magic will come easily to you, but first I need to test something." He crouched down while pulling a bag from his side free. He opened it up and then reached in.

He then placed the contents of the bag on the floor and Kinvara looked at the numerous sticks. Each were very well-made and seemed to be crafted by a master craftsmen.

"These are wands." He picked up one of the longer wands and she took note of how his magic seemed to flow into the wand. "I want to see if your magic can respond to it in a similar way to mine can.

"What do you mean? Why shouldn't my magic respond to them, yours does?" Hadrian gave her a smile that said she didn't quite understand his meaning.

"My magic is different to yours. While you use the magic that is around you, I use magic that is inside me. From what I can sense, you also have magic inside you though it is unrefined and untrained." While still confused, she got the basic idea of what he was saying. "Simply pick up one of the wands and we shall see which one responds to you."

It didn't take long until she found her wand. It was the fifth one she picked up and something about it just called to her, she felt like she had been missing part of her and was now finally reunited with it for the first time.

"Now that is a good wand you got there, a powerful one as well." He looked at the wand closer before looking up at Kinvara. "Cedar wood, perfect for those who are perceptive and perspicacity. The owners of wands made from this wood don't normally look that impressive in fighting terms, but are in fact dangerous adversaries. A slightly above average length for a wand, which represents your personality. The wand itself is nice and supple showing that you are willing to adapt."

Kinvara looked at her wand closely, as if truly seeing it for the first time. Did her wand really represent that much about her personality?

"Now for the core, a Dragon heartstring. A core that will produce very powerful wands and from past experience I can tell you that they will greatly increase your power and control over fire based spells." Hadrian placed the wands back into the bag and stood up, with the first wand he had picked up in his hand.

"What of your wand?" Kinvara asked and Hadrian raised his up.

"My wand is known as the most powerful wand in existence. The Elder Wand, created by the Many-Faced God himself, who is also known as Death." Kinvara looked at the Elder Wand with something akin to trepidation as she gained an inkling on just how powerful her master was. "It is made of Elder wood, fifteen inches long and has a Thestral Tail-hair core. Now then, enough about that. Let's begin your lessons shall we?"

Kinvara nodded her head as Hadrian moved further away from her.

"Now then, I will teach you the three most basic rules of magic. Will, intent and imagination. When doing magic you have to will something to happen. You have to desire that thing to happen with every fibre of your being. You need intent as you need to be determined for your magic to do as you will it. Imagination is needed as your magic needs to see what you want to happen so that it may do as you wish it. These three things allow you to use your magic."

Kinvara nodded her head as she raised her wand into the air as to copy Hadrian's own action.

"Now, I'm going to fire multiple spells at you until you can form a shield to block them." Before she had time to even respond, Hadrian fired mutliple stinging hexes that Kinvara leaped to one side to just barely avoid them. "Ah, ah, ah. No dodging, form a shield."

Steadying her breathing, Kinvara gripped her wand and placed it in front of her. Two stinging hexes came at her, but nothing formed to protect her and so she grunted as they struck her.

As her lesson continued, Kinvara was reminded of one saying that she had overheard from a group of commoners one day. Pain is a great motivator.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

A month passed quickly for the former Red Priestess as she spent most of her time practising her magic. Most of the time Hadrian would be with her, but sometimes Hadrian wouldn't be present as he had over things that required his attention.

As for her skills in magic, Hadrian had been correct in saying that she had an aptitude for fire spells. After learning the basics of Transfiguration, which was the art of turning one object into something else temporarily, – as the magic put into it would eventually run out – Hadrian began to teach her fire based magic. Most of it was based off a single spell, ' _Incendio'_ and then it was about manipulating the fire produced from it in different ways, through the use of Transfiguration. However, Hadrian had also begun teaching her a spell called, _'Fiendfyre.'_ A branch of magic that had a destructive potential similar to Wildfire.

Currently, she was stood in the Great Hall with seven other individuals. Hadrian was one of them, as was Drargo and two Dothraki. Finally there was the Unsullied commander, Grey Curse and two Unsullied.

Hadrian stepped forth and held out a rope. "Each of you grab hold of this." Everyone did so without hesitation, Hadrian's magic had never done anything to harm them and they doubted he would change that now. "Potter." Then they were gone, it was as if they had never been there to begin with.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Hadrian sat in the centre of the Temple of the Dosh Khaleen. It was one of the few prominent permanent buildings in Vaes Dothrak and it left much to be desired. The only thing that made it special was because of the old crones that ruled from here. That's what they did, ruled under the guise of advising. Ultimately, they were the true Dothraki rulers, not the Khal's.

That was about to change.

Already, Drargo and the two Dothraki with him had gone to find the Dosh Khaleen and he could feel them walking this way from their bedchambers. A quick glance around the room reminded him that he was alone.

Smirking, Hadrian turned to watch as the Dosh Khaleen were roughly dragged into the room. "Welcome." He spread his arms wide in greeting as he stood up and allowed the Dothraki to push the Dosh Khaleen to the ground. "I'm sure you know who I am, but if you don't. "My name is Hadrian Orion Black, also known as Khal Hadrian." He bowed and gave the woman a cocksure grin that made a small number of them blush.

"You are no Khal!" The High Priestess of the Dosh Khaleen spat out before one of the Dothraki punched her in the face.

Hadrian raised one hand, stopping the same Dothraki from hitting her once more. "Now, that wasn't very nice. It hurt me, right here." He pointed to his heart. "Well," shooting to his feet, he began walking around the Dosh Khaleen. "Can any of you tell me why I'm here? No one, well that is disappointing." He turned to Drargo and the Dothraki and saw the mirth dancing in their eyes.

"Can't believe you command the Khal's." Drargo sneered at the women getting glares in response.

"We only advise the Khal's, we do not command them to do anything." One of the Dosh Khaleen argued getting eye roles from the men.

"Please, do you think you're fooling anyone." Hadrian drew the attention back to himself. "You only advise them to do what you want them to do, just like when you sent their Khalasar's to destroy my city. Thanks for that by the way, the numbers you provided for me have proved invaluable. For that reason I won't kill you." The Dosh Khaleen looked relieved by this.

"Then why did you come?" The High Priestess questioned and Hadrian looked at her.

"Just to warn you that I can sneak in here without anyone knowing and that I could kill you at any time. Think about the next time you try to have me or the people of my city killed." He warned and then left the temple, the Dothraki followed after him.

"Who does he think he is?!" One of the Dosh Khaleen hissed in anger.

"We should have Khal Drogo kill him, he will show that foreigner what it means to be a true Khal." The High Priestess looked at the two widows and shook her head in disappointment.

"We will do nothing for now." The High Priestess stopped the rest of the Dosh Khaleen from joining in on their little scheme. A scheme that would result in all their deaths. "Khal Hadrian will meet his end one day, it is just a matter of time."

"I doubt that." The Dosh Khaleen wiped round and looked at Kinvara in shock, their eye then taking into account the sight of the other three Unsullied. The three widows on the outside were impaled with spears before they could even utter a sound and the rest made a run for the door. Only to two made it through before flames sprouted up in between them and the doorway. Another screamed in pain as her skin slowly melted away from her bones, while the remaining three Dosh Khaleen's moved back towards the centre of the temple.

"Meagi!" The High Priestess screamed in outrage at Kinvara.

"I am but the apprentice." Kinvara walked forwards as the flames that surrounded the Dosh Khaleen split apart before reforming. "My master is the man you plan to kill, but you won't live long enough to do anything with that."

"Khal Hadrian said he would let us live!" The High Priestess was the only one that could find her voice after what had just happened.

"No." Kinvara countered. "He said that _he_ wouldn't kill you, he didn't say anything about the rest of us." Brandishing his wand, all the flames in the temple convened upon the three final members of the Dosh Khaleen. They barely even had time to scream before they died.

For a few moments, she and the Unsullied watched as the Dosh Khaleen burned to death before Kinvara got rid of the flames with a single flick of her wand. Then the four of them left the temple and out into the open air.

Hadrian sat on the steps with Drargo on a few steps below him. As for the two Dothraki, they were just pulling their Arakh's from the dead bodies of the Dosh Khaleen that managed to escape.

Kinvara moved down to stand on the step that Hadrian was on and looked out onto the thousands of tents surrounding the temple. None had seen the flames, partly in fact due to Hadrian placing an illusion around the temple to make it seem as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Is it done?" Hadrian didn't even turn to look at her when she nodded her head. "Good." He stood to his feet and raised his wand into the air. From it, a red spark shot into the air.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Rhazo followed the red sparks into the air with his eyes. His eyes hardened as he raised a horn to his lips while taking a deep breath. Closing his eyes, he released all the air that had been built up and a large sound resonated through the air.

The very ground shook as thousands of Dothraki screamed as they rode past him down towards Vaes Dothrak. Quickly and efficiently, they rounded up every single inhabitant in the village and dragged them towards the temple, where Hadrian stood waiting. He looked over each and every single person within his eyesight, his mental probe searching into their minds for any information of worth.

"My name is Hadrian Orion Black. Khal of Black Dothrak." His voice extremely loud due the amplifying charm he placed upon himself. "I have taken Vaes Dothrak as my own, the Dosh Khaleen are no more." He nodded his head and Drargo pushed the burnt and charred bodies of the Dosh Khaleen down the stairs and onto the ground.

Many Dothraki screamed and cursed his name because of this, but it mattered very little to him.

"Silence!" He roared and instantly any noise from the crowd was silenced. "Get on your knees and accept me as the new ruler of Vaes Dothrak. My word is law and you will do as I command."

He gave them all a few minutes to come up with their choice on whether this is what they want. Quite a few of them dropped to their knees, mainly the slaves and the traders.

Nodding his head, Hadrian continued. "For those of you still standing you have three choices. First, you join the rest and kneel. Second, you leave Vaes Dothrak and never return. Or third, you die." A few more dropped to their knees while the vast majority of those standing turned and left. However, there were still a few who stood staring at Hadrian defiantly.

Seeing this, Hadrian nodded his head and those Dothraki loyal to him killed those standing. They were quick and painless, as to honour them for their bravery.

"Slaves of Vaes Dothrak." The slaves lifted their heads up and stared at Hadrian. "You are no longer going to be without freedom, you are free!" There was a loud cheer and Hadrian watched it all with a smile upon his face.

Things were finally falling into place.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please let me know what you did and what you didn't so that I can take into account what you have to say. It will mean a lot and will help me to make this story more enjoyable for you.**


	3. Qarth, New Ghis andSirius Black?

**The Rise of House Black**

 **Chapter 3: Qarth, New Ghis and...Sirius Black?**

 **A/N: I'd like to thank miketheklym, frankieu, Bisaster, AnimeA55Kicker, .9, naruto, Hikari Nova, hellfire45, Home of the Brave, bigfan22, 92, Helios7406, thunder18, DarkMatterPheonix, Redripper666, Lyonel-G, Freya Namikaze, Dr1zzy, anarion87, jiubantai-taichoCalmejaneJose, Joe Lawyer, alecpotter, AriesWritings, comodo50, vampwalker709, SX74, Guest, Guest, Jon Potter 99, Guest, RoyalTwinFangs, Kego66, qwertypous, Darlok, ficreader2011, judotroy, Light Lord Cybergate, Avalon Rivers, greenarrow, Bittersteel, Guest, InsightfullyDepressed, Alex2909, Kail990, Guest, Jason5667, wolfwood, arcanum miles, gdog1, Druto, AO Black, Pri-chan 1410, aesir21, Azazelll, Dscot, tpowe15 and Shu Ouma GC for your reviews.**

 **Bisaster:** **Kinvara, Daenerys, Margaery, Melisandre, Arianna, possibly Sansa, Cersei and Tyene Sand. Though Cersei will more be there because she as a toy for people like Margaery and possible Sansa due to what they suffered at her hands.**

 **Helios7406:** **Yes, Hadrian will play a key role in the war against the others because of reasons that will be specified later on. As he is the protagonist of my story and the war against the Others is pretty much one of the key parts of the entire Game of Thrones series, Hadrian will have to play a role in it.**

 **Lyonel-G:** **I'm trying to make it sure that Hadrian doesn't have everything off the bat and that he has to work to get everything he needs. Also, he wants to make it so that the people of his empire can work and function by themselves without Hadrian doing everything for them.**

 **jiubantai-taichoCalmejaneJose:** **Next chapter will be the first meeting between Hadrian and Daenerys though she won't like him very much at first. Yes, Hadrian will fight Khal Drogo and it will not be because he hears about the death of the Dosh Khaleen, though that will influence his decision to fight Hadrian.**

 **Joe Lawyer:** **If you mean Black Dothrak then yes, it will have a palace though nothing compared to the Red Keep in size. As for what it will look like, it will be average size with a few towers for the council members however, it will be built more for a last line of defence, so it will be more practical and less extravagant like most palaces.**

 **The Dothraki of the weapons will eventually have runes engraved onto them that will make them sharper and more durable. Also, they have also begun training to fight on ground and in formations though they will keep to the more Dothraki way of fighting more than anything else. Hadrian is simply improving what they have as to make them even greater.**

 **The Khalasar's of 20K were been absorbed into his own, some he had to kill completely because their Khal refused to fight him in one on one combat, but most Khal's accepted his challenge as they saw a way to increase their own Khalasar.**

 **Black Dothrak can hold around 300,000 and is quite a small city, built to hold off against large armies. Compared to most cities, it is below average in size however, this is because the smaller the population, the less food they consume allowing them to hold out better against a siege.**

 **In terms of technology, nothing much. My Hadrian was more focused on learning magic to focus on how Muggles gained the technology they have now. Sure he knows the way the work, but now how they are built. However, when it comes to crafting weapons, Hadrian is an expert and is passing over his ideas onto the blacksmiths of his settlements. However, he will be building roads and whatnot as to allow better trade between his cities.**

 **AriesWritings:** **The Wraiths are his magic fighters yes. They will be split into two groups. Frontline fighters, those that fight alongside his army, they will be low in number but very powerful. Then there will be the researchers, those that document all his magical abilities as to pass them onto the future generations, while at the same time learning as much as he can. Then there are the Potioneers, like the name suggests they will specialise in Potions, but also Herbology. They will also act as his personal bodyguards, though some, like Kinvara will be his personal bodyguards 24/7.**

 **Trust me, they won't have any extra abilities. However, Daenerys and Melisandre already have a great connection to fire and have a magical heritage and will gain some knowledge on how to wield it.**

 **comodo50:** **Hadrian is immortal and cannot die, no matter what. If he is stabbed, burnt, beheaded, etc. it will simply be an annoyance and nothing more.**

 **SX74:** **I'm going to follow canon in Essos up until Daenerys is pregnant with hers and Drogo's child however, in Westeros it will continue up until Hadrian lands there. Don't know how long that will be just yet, not for a while I can tell you that much. As for Westeros, they can't really do anything just yet. Though when Hadrian conquers Slaver's Bay Hadrian will become known to the Lords of Westeros and I will show their reactions.**

 **Jon Potter 99:** **When Hadrian conquers Slaver's Bay I will show the reactions of the lord of Westeros. As for the Masters, there reactions will be seen next chapter.**

 **Light Lord Cybergate:** **Daenerys will still lose her child, but because of an entirely different that will be hinted at in this chapter. The reason for this is because it is a major reason that Daenerys becomes the way she is so far and I think that Daenerys wouldn't be Daenerys without going through that transition.**

 **AvalonRivers:** **She will grow to care for Drogo as she accepts that he will be her husband however, Hadrian will interfere before she can fall in love with him.**

 **arcanum miles:** **Hadrian didn't know what the Veil of Death and prepared himself just in case he ended up in another world. This meant bringing food, money, and other items that would help him survive should it simply turn out to be a portal to another world, which it was.**

 **aesir21:** **Yes, Drogo will still get Daenerys as his death and the death of her child are a main event that turn Daenerys into the badass we love.**

 **Hope this clears up any questions you have, if not please PM me or put them in a review so that I can answer them for you.**

Hadrian's emerald eyes gleamed as he watched the blacksmith slowly pull back the raggedy cloth that was covering a newly crafted blades. The blacksmith moved back and waited for Hadrian to give his feedback on the blades that he had personally made.

They were shorts words, but incredibly bulky due to the amount of metal that had been used to craft them. The amount of metal was enough to make two Longswords and a single Bastard sword. That was a lot of metal and Hadrian had insisted on him making only two short swords using every last scrap of melted metal.

The metal itself was much like Valyrian steel, lighter and sharper than any forged steel could possibly be. Though there were a few distinct differences, it didn't have the added particles, magical particles that were rumoured to be present however, that could all just be made up.

While making the blade, the blacksmith had been given a number of runes to inscribe into the metal. The reasons for the runes were unknown to him, but it wasn't really his place to question the man who gave him a life of freedom and so, he had done as he had been asked.

"Thank you very much." Hadrian picked up one of the blades and looked at the runes inscribed upon it. The blacksmith watched as the runes glowed blue before the blade became thinner and thinner until it looked like an ordinary short sword. He took a quick spin of his blade and marvelled out how light it was. "Very well done, here." He handed over a large sack of gold before sheathing the two blades.

"If there is anything more you wish me to do, I would gladly do it." Said the blacksmith. Hadrian looked at the man before nodding his head.

"In fact, I do have something that you can do." The blacksmith perked up at this. "I will be transporting a large group of people from Black Dothrak, I would like you to teach them how to be blacksmiths."

"Of course, it is a blacksmiths greatest honour to pass own his knowledge onto the others." Smiling at the man, Hadrian nodded and bowed. "What would you like me to teach them to make, weapons, armour or something else?"

"Weapons and armour." Nodding his head, the blacksmith disappeared into his workshop and Hadrian left the forge and out into the streets of Vaes Dothrak. A pair of Unsullied formed up behind him as he walked towards the temple that once belonged to the Dosh Khaleen. Now it was a Great Hall like in Black Dothrak and while he didn't have any trustworthy individuals on the council just yet, Kinvara had some candidates that were waiting for his inspection.

All around him, former slaves and Dothraki worked alongside each other in building houses and a wall was currently been erected just behind the Horse Gate. Due to Vaes Dothrak been surrounded by the Mother of Mountains, it didn't much in the way of walls as the mountain stopped any army from coming round the back. Even so, Hadrian had guards posted on the mountains as to keep a look out.

While Black Dothrak would soon become the capital of the Dothraki Sea and one, Vaes Dothrak would become the greatest trading hub in the Dothraki Sea. Plans had been made with Mirri Maz Duur that when their army grew even larger that they would plan to have two more settlements built. One called the Valsh Vaes Dothrak, meaning Northern City of Riders, the other would be called Hesk Vaes Dothrak, meaning Southern City of Riders.

Like the name suggests, one would be built to the east of the Forest of Qohor, while the other would be built by the Khyzai Pass in Lhazar. They would only be small cities, nothing large like Black Dothrak or Vaes Dothrak.

Right now however, Hadrian's two cities were enough. Black Dothrak had a current population of over three hundred thousand, and had twenty thousand soldiers protecting it. As for Vaes Dothrak, it had a population of over five hundred thousand and currently was only guarded by ten thousand men. Thanks to the mountain, it would only require five thousand men to guard it without been spread thin.

However, the additional five thousand were to keep the peace and stop anyone from undermining him. But by the time he conquered Qarth and New Ghis they would no longer be required.

Vaes Dothrak's population mainly consisted of slaves, four hundred thousand to be exact. The reason they hadn't rebelled had been because at least one Khalasar would come round once every month, thus they never dared to do so. Now, Hadrian had half of those numbers training to be farmers, builders and carpenters, while the remainder were training to be part of his army at their own insistence. Most would take a year or so before they were battle ready however, in a few months all would be able begin guard duty here or at Black Dothrak.

Doing so would free up the thirty thousand trained soldiers he had guarding the two settlements for when he began conquests. Now however, Hadrian couldn't waste any time.

Jaqen had reported that news of Khal Hadrian overthrowing the Dosh Khaleen and proclaiming himself as King of the Dothraki had spread to even Braavos. This was good as it meant that Qarth and New Ghis would expect Hadrian to still be there. None would expect an army to appear at their gates suddenly.

"Master." Hadrian was broken from his thoughts as he turned to face Kinvara as she rushed towards him. Stopping, Hadrian allowed her to catch up before they both began walking. "I have found numerous candidates that will be suited for council positions, I have a squad of Unsullied escorting them to the temple, and they should be there now."

"Thank you Kinvara, you have proved invaluable these past few days." Blushing at the praise, Kinvara turned to look anywhere but at her master.

Arriving at the temple, Hadrian looked at the group of thirty that were stood in a square. The Unsullied squad that escorted them here were lined around the room, waiting for one slave to make an attempt on his life.

"These are them."

Kinvara nodded her head. "Most were all former slaves however, a few are Dothraki and merchants." Humming, Hadrian moved forwards and began looking into the eyes of each individual. Most had skills to be one of his councilman, but some had selfish reasons for doing so. Some slaves wanted to get back at the Dothraki by been above them in station, the merchants simply wanted more power and control in the city while some of Dothraki wanted to try and undermine his rule.

Those that had selfish reasons were sent out, while those that wanted to undermine his rule had a very powerful Compulsion Charm placed upon them that would stop them from trying.

All that was left in the room were eight individuals, they all wanted to make sure that Vaes Dothrak thrived or were at least willing to live with the new status quo. Obviously, the commander of the City guard (A/N: This is name of Rhazo's job) was a Dothraki, the rest were all former slaves, except for the mayor who was one of the poorer merchants. He belonged to no city and was actually a simple collector who sold what he found.

"Well done, you have been selected as the councilmembers of Vaes Dothrak. You will be the rulers of this city and will answer to only me, until we find a Warden of the Dothrak Sea. None of you are to make any decisions without it been agreed upon by all of you, if you do not all agree on something, then the option with the most votes will be the one which shall pass." The choosen members nodded their heads and then Hadrian assigned them their jobs and told them what it entailed.

"We shall not disappoint you, Khal Hadrian." The Mayor of Vaes Dothrak proclaimed with a bow.

"I hope not." Hadrian then turned to the Commander of the City Guard. "When the former slaves have reached this level," he handed over a piece of parchment that the Dothrak read through, "have five thousand replace the Unsullied guarding Vaes Dothrak and the twenty thousand men guarding Black Dothrak." The Dothrak nodded his head with a serious look upon his face.

"What of the remaining men and women that will not be replacing those guarding the cities?"

"Have them rotate. Ten thousand will guard the city for one month, while the rest change. Then have a different ten thousand guard the next month. The same with Black Dothrak." Nodding his head, the Commander of the City Guard left the room alongside the rest of the councilmembers.

"When do we attack Qarth and New Ghis?" Kinvara asked from beside him.

"Our army is already making their way towards their assigned destinations." Placing one hand on Kinvara's shoulder, the two disappeared with a soft pop.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Qarth, it was a great trading city that was located on the southern coast of Essos. Unlike the rest of the cities in Essos, it held no fear for the Dothrak. It was Hadrian's goal to show them and the Thirteen, – they were the rulers of Qarth - why the Dothraki were feared.

It was a very large city, Kinvara would give them that. But the size of your walls didn't mean a city was impenetrable. No, what worried her most about this city was the Warlocks inside of it. The exact number of Warlocks were unknown, but her master had given her the task of wiping out everyone in the House of Undying. Then, when the city was taken, no one was to enter or leave until he arrived.

Behind her, she had an army of fifty thousand Dothraki. Their riders were mounted upon horseback with Drargo beside her. Why her master had paired her with Drargo was beyond her, but as long as he didn't do anything to annoy her, she wouldn't do anything in turn.

"Here they come." Drargo eagerly leaned forward into his seat as he and Kinvara rode down to meet the Thirteen.

"Welcome to Qarth." A slightly overweight man greeted Kinvara, Drargo and sixteen Dothraki riders. "I am the Spice King and we, are the Thirteen." He indicated towards the twelve other richly dressed figures.

"We know who you are." Drargo snarled and Kinvara rolled her eyes at the Dothraki. "Open your gates, offer us the Warlocks of Qarth and accept my Khal as the King of Qarth and none of you shall be killed today."

"Qarth has never been conquered, not even by the Ghiscari Empire or the Valyrian Freehold!" One large, black man exclaimed. "We will not be conquered by Dothraki savages." The Dothraki bared their Arakh at the insult and the Civic Guard also bared their weapons.

"It's never been conquered because Qarth wasn't worth it." Kinvara didn't actually know if this was the truth, but she knew that the insult worked as their anger grew. "Now, if you men are done with your pissing contest, can we please hear your answer? Surrender all the Warlocks of Qarth to us, open your gates and proclaim Khal Hadrian as the King of Qarth and none of you have to die today. Failure to do this within an hour and we will break down your gates and slaughter you all."

The Thirteen sneered before turning and leaving, Kinvara and Drargo did the same with their guards.

"What do you think you're doing, witch?" Drargo snarled. "We should have killed them right there and then, we both know they aren't going to accept."

"I know that and they know that. In fact, I imagine that they will send some of their Warlocks to kill us. Cut off the head of the snake, so to speak. After that, then we will destroy the gate as we have proper reason to do so." Glaring at her one last time, Drargo turned and left towards his tent. The Dothraki army looked at the city one last time before they also moved back to their camp.

Entering her tent, Kinvara picked up a mirror and whispered her master's name. Soon Hadrian appeared and stared at her in questioning.

"Have you taken the city?" Kinvara shook her head.

"No however, we have met with the Thirteen and offered them the chance to hand over the Warlock's of Qarth and it was promised they would live today. I never said anything about tomorrow." Hadrian smirked at her.

"Well done Kinvara. Keep up the good work."

"Thank you master." Hadrian nodded his head before his face disappeared from the mirror. Taking a deep breath, Kinvara leaned further back into the bed. Reacting quickly, a small stream of flames was shot from her wand and engulfed a small manticore. It released a screech before it was burnt to ashes.

A small flash of light was reflected into her eyes by a flash of steel and instantly she jumped to one side avoiding the blade that stabbed into the position where she once was.

Getting into a crouch position, she turned around and faced the middle-aged woman that had tried to attack her. The most striking feature about her was her blue lips, which was a common feature among the members of the House of Undying.

"I have to thank you for falling into my trap." Kinvara smirked before she unleashed another stream of fire that engulfed the Warlock. This time there was no scream as she died before she could. "Now you've given me the perfect reason to conquer your city."

On her way out, Drargo fell into step beside her. "You were right." He said, but Drargo paid him no mind.

It took barely half an hour for the full army to form up just outside the city and while Drargo started giving an inspiring speech, Kinvara gathered her magic before pointing her wand at the gate.

 _"Bombarda Maxima!"_ She roared and then the gate exploded.

"Charge!" Drargo shouted and with it the Dothraki released a large war cry before galloping towards the large hole that once used to be a gate. Arrows were launched towards them and while Kinvara may have once been able to burn them all, she was saving her magic to deal with the Warlocks and so, a few Dothraki were killed.

Yet the Dothraki still charged straight through the hole. Arakh's cut through the air and then through the bodies of the Civic Guard that were guarding the gate, killing them instantly. Some Dothraki were unhorsed and killed, but most managed to get up and continue fighting.

Within the space of a few moments, the city of Qarth was overrun. Yet the Dothraki never harmed any slave or civilian. Only the richest and the Civic Guard were killed by the Dothraki.

She along with around a hundred over Dothraki made their way towards the House of Undying. With flaming torches in hand, the Dothraki launched them at the tower. They did nothing except bounce off the stone, but that wasn't what they were there for.

 _"Incendio."_ More flames were released from her wand and the flames from the torches joined the storm of flames that crashed against the tower. Slowly, the stones began to melt before flowing down its sides. "Light your torches and follow me down. Kill anything that moves. No one except us are to come out of there."

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Swinging the torch around, Kinvara looked around the dusty corridor. Behind her, the Dothraki gripped their Arakh's tightly, while some moved the torches round to make the area lighter.

A hidden door appeared just behind Kinvara and one of the Dothraki was pulled inside. Spinning round, Kinvara blasted open the wall revealing five Undying Warlock's stabbing the Dothraki. With a war cry, ten Dothraki burst into the room and began slashing and hacking at the Warlocks. Some Dothraki were killed, but at the end of it, the Undying members were killed and they continued on through the corridor.

This time however, Kinvara actively began using her magic to search for hidden doors. It soon became routine, she would find some hidden in the wall itself while others were hidden behind illusions. Then she would destroy them allowing the Dothraki to go inside and kill the Warlocks or prisoners inside. She wasn't taken any chances as the prisoners could be Warlocks in disguise.

"I see you have destroyed the House of Undying." A bald and long necked man stated as he appeared before her. "I'm not surprised really, you can wield magic like in the old times." The man's voice was envious as he regarded her with acceptance. He knew he was going to die and was accepting that fact.

"I imagine if you could wield magic like you once were able to, then I wouldn't be here." The man nodded his head.

"Yes, you would have died in your tent."

Kinvara shook her head. "No, it would be Khal Hadrian in my place." Then he burned, and burned, and burned, till not even ashes remained. Smirking, Kinvara turned to the Dothraki and nodded her head to let them know that there was no one else present.

The House of Undying was no more.

Qarth was now under the rule of Hadrian Orion Black, Grand Khal of the Dothraki Sea, Lord of Lhazar and King of the Free Folk.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Shutting off his connection to the mirror, Hadrian stood up and walked out of his tent. All around him Dothraki were sharpening their swords or caring to their steeds. Some noticed him and rose up from their seated position and gave him a nod of respect, something he returned in kind.

Taking the reins of his horse, he climbed onto it and began moving through the camp. Upon seeing him getting on his horse, the rest of the Dothraki also got onto their steeds and followed after him.

Around ten miles ahead of them, was the city of New Ghis. The city was built upon the edge of the island. The walls themselves weren't that tall, built mainly to slow down any land force and for show. He imagined that most of the attacks the city had planned for were of a naval one. Even then, the island was small enough for them to see ships coming from all sides and plan accordingly based on their direction.

Unlucky for them, Hadrian could teleport entire armies directly under their noses and place an illusion up that made it seem like nothing was there.

Even then, there were six Iron Legions currently within the city, that was thirty-six thousand men overall. Each of them trained in a similar fashion and based entirely upon the Unsullied. A dangerous fighting force, one that outnumbered and were much better trained than his own force.

He had planned it perfectly, the remaining six Iron Legions were currently out at Old Ghis. Their mission out there was unknown to him, but the fact that they were out there was all that mattered to him.

Checking to see that his entire army was with him, Hadrian then turned to face New Ghis once more. Expelling his magic out of his body, the illusion dropped revealing his army to the guards upon the wall. He had to admit, he was very impressed by how quickly they reacted.

He could use men like that.

To his confusion, the gates opened and out came around twelve thousand men, a single legion. If his Khalasar was just a normal Khalasar, then his army would be unable to defeat all three legions. However, they had him and he was worth more than a single legion.

Firing multiple _Bombarda's_ at the ground before him, Hadrian then transfigured the ground into multiple predators such as, lions, tigers, wolves, bears, etc. Hadrian even created an illusion that made the number of animals double. Shocked, the Iron Legion barely had enough time to form a shield wall to defend against the animals. At first it looked like they were going to withstand the onslaught, but then they began mistaking illusions for the real ones thus, leaving them open to an assault from the actual transfigured animals.

Row by row, the Iron Legion's numbers began to thin down until they were completely gone. Even then, the animals he had created were also greatly decreased.

Still, there purpose had been served. Pointing his wand at the gate, he unleashed a powerful _Bombarda_ that ripped the door from its position. Then he and his Khalasar charged forward. Drawing his short swords, Hadrian swung his left leg over the side of the horse and dismounted his horse in a single movement.

Rolling on the ground, Hadrian pierced the chest of one soldier with both blades, lifting the man off the ground. Ripping his blades out, Hadrian parried one strike from the left before stepping back and avoid a spear thrust from the right, the spear itself burying into the first warriors chest, killing him instantly. Using his opening, Hadrian then cut the head of the spear wielding warrior.

Already he could feel his blood pumping as the battle raged on. It was evenly matched, the Dothraki were losing quite a few, but they were also taking down a few as well.

There was a roar as Hadrian turned around to see a group of six men charging towards him. All of them held spears pointed towards him and in response, he placed his two blades together and they slowly merged and grew to the length of a Broadsword and then into a Longsword.

Rushing forwards, Hadrian cut the spears in half with a single stroke before returning with another slash that launched the six men backwards, dead. "Charge forward, kill them all." Creating a large dragon made of fire, he manipulated it straight into a large group of Iron Legionaries.

Seeing this, the moral of the defenders took a massive nose dive as while they were trained in a similar fashion to the Unsullied, they didn't go through the training that made them fearless. They could still feel fear and that is exactly what they felt as some dropped their weapons to the ground in surrender, others tried to run away, while the remainder continued to fight. The Dothraki on the other hand gave another fierce war cry and their moral increased.

"Push forwards, do not surrender." Hadrian turned around to see a well-dressed man in full armour stood surrounded by a large amount of guards. Twenty in total. It seemed he was the only thing keeping most of the Iron Legions from breaking completely.

Take away the commander and no more blood had to be shed.

Turning to a few nearby bodies, he released his magic into them and watched as they rose up, not as men, but as Inferi.

Taking the lead, Hadrian and his newly formed Inferi charged forward.

Shoulder barging one man to the side, Hadrian burst into the centre of the defensive circle and quickly made his way towards the commander. Behind him, the Inferi were easily picking off the guards, who despite their skill, weren't capable of wielding fire.

The commander had some level of skill and was able to parry and block multiple swings from his Broadsword, now the two were pushing against one another's blade. Hadrian's greater strength forcing the man back, inch by inch.

Grunting, Hadrian pushed the commander backwards before swinging his blade round. At the current distance, it would just leave a small cut. However, the blade grew in length until it became a Longsword. The blade cleaved through flesh, as the two parts of the commanders body fell to the ground.

Most of the nearby Iron Legion members so this and instantly placed their blades on the ground. Some continued to fight, though they were cut down quite quickly.

"Gather all the inhabitants of the city outside the walls." The Dothraki man nodded his head and began relaying Hadrian's orders. The emerald Wizard himself, made his way towards the wall and looked down as more and more people funnelled out onto the open plains.

It took around an hour for all the cities inhabitants to be gathered, but in that time, Hadrian had learned the losses suffered on both sides. Out of the twenty-five thousand men he had brought with him, only ten thousand remained. As for the thirty-six thousand men on the defenders, only around eight thousand men remained. However, there was still another six legions still at Old Ghis.

After giving his usual speech when he captured a city of Khalasar, which involved offering the chance of still living in the city under his rule, leave or die. Unlike the people of Vaes Dothrak, none wanted to die and none wanted to leave the city they had been a part of for a long time.

Putting all of his weight upon his hands which were resting on the top of the stone wall, Hadrian smirked down at the people slowly trickling back into the city. All of them as free people.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Moving through the corridors of the Red Keep, Lord Varys, also known as the Spider. He was a eunuch and was the Master of Whispers on the Small Council. Thanks to his extensive spy network that spanned over the entirety of Westeros and even in Essos. He knew practically every secret about every lord and master in the World and had used that to further his own spy network.

So imagine his surprise when a relatively new player appeared, one Khal Hadrian. A man known as the Grand Khal of the Great Grass Sea, Lord of Lhazar and King of the Free folk. He had created a new city called Black Dothrak and conquered, Vaes Dothrak. If rumours were true, he had even conquered Qarth and New Ghis, though they were two cities that were very isolated and he didn't have many Little birds among them.

Right now however, this…Khal Hadrian was too far away to be of any threat to Westeros; for now. Thus, he could do nothing except let Illyrio deal with him. They had both invested far too much and would stand to lose even more if they failed.

Neither wanted that to happen.

"You look to be in deep thought, Lord Varys." Turning around, the eunuch gave a false smile towards the man before him. He was lanky with slightly greasy hair that was slicked back, with the sides been slightly greyed.

"Lord Baelish." Also known as Little Finger and despite his unsuspecting figure, he was in fact one of the most dangerous player in the game. The Game of Thrones that is. "I have quite a bit on my mind, recent events have been…worrying."

"Oh, and what events would they be as to worry you?" The two fell into step beside one another as they made their way to the Small Council chambers for the meeting.

"A little of this and a little of that. Nothing that affects anyone but myself." Petyr narrowed his eyes slightly, but otherwise said nothing as they entered the Small Council chambers.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

It had taken awhile to find trustworthy people to govern the city of New Ghis and it had taken even longer to find trustworthy people for Qarth. More so because a few Warlocks managed to escape Kinvara's massacre of the House of Undying and where killing those most loyal to Hadrian's new rule.

When the man himself arrived in Qarth after securing the loyalty of the citizens of New Ghis and the remaining six Iron Legions, he quickly got to work killing every single Warlock in Qarth.

They had been holed up in multiple safe houses dotted around the city, Hadrian had casted a very powerful magical detection ward around the area. In the space of a few hours, every single Warlock was killed and the safe houses had any curses and other enchantments broken.

His army now consisted of ten thousand Unsullied, around twenty thousand trained freed slaves with another two hundred thousand in training. Finally was fifty thousand Dothraki that remained from the original seventy-five thousand. Despite their great skill, Dothraki weren't trained for siege combat and Hadrian knew this, but they were the only ones that provided an army of fully trained warriors.

Overall, his army numbered eighty thousand men with two hundred thousand in training. Added to that, he had thirty six thousand members of the Iron Legion and three thousand men that once belonged to the Civic Guard. This brought his army up to one hundred and nineteen thousand men.

Next was the slaves that he had freed from New Ghis and Qarth, from Qarth around three thousand wanted to become soldiers in his ever expanding army and so, he had the Civic Guard training them, plus he had a two Legion's from New Ghis help assist in guarding the city.

Now he was currently looking upon the city of Old Ghis, Kinvara and fifty thousand Dothraki were with him. Drargo was staying at Qarth, which had been the one city where there had been around two rebellions. The Civic Guard, the two Legions and the men/women in training easily put them down hard, under the command of Drargo. The council themselves had been made up entirely of slaves, except for the mayor, which had been one of the civilians when Qarth had been under the rule of the Thirteen.

Old Ghis would have been as magnificent as New Ghis, perhaps more so. However, it was burnt and charred as a result of Dragon fire.

"Tell me Kinvara, what do you sense surrounding Old Ghis?" Kinvara looked at the ancient city more closely as she tried to make out the magic surrounding it.

"It's cursed, by three different types of magic."

"Good, what else?"

Kinvara was silent for even longer as she tried to decipher the three different type's magic. "One is human fire magic that is directly connected to a primal and powerful fire magic. What is that?"

"That would be Dragon Magic. All of it is fire based and it is incredibly powerful and dangerous." Hadrian informed her. "Now the final one?"

"I don't know, but it feels oppressive, dark and powerful." Kinvara looked to her master questionably.

"That would be Demon magic." He looked back to the city. "I have a theory that the Targaryen's made a deal or mated with a Demon sometime down the line, a powerful one as well. Either way, their magic will be forever intertwined with Demon magic and also incredibly potent, especially in women."

"Can you fix it?" Kinvara asked curiously.

"Yes, it is simply a matter of separating the bond between the three magic's and then the three magic's will destroy one another." A flick of his wand and a large expulsion of magic and the city was the engulfed in light. "Now it is just a matter of repairing the city." Another flick of the Elder Wand and before their very eyes, the city repaired itself.

The melted stone trickling back up forming great walls, towers and buildings. Everything about it, slowly reforming back into the great city that was once the capital of the Ghiscari Empire before its fall at the hands of the Targaryen's. Imposing, indomitable and impressive.

Smirking, Hadrian placed a very powerful Ward scheme and illusion over the city as to make it seem like the city was still in its ruined state. The reason for this being the fact that Hadrian didn't have the army, nor the population for this city and the ones he currently had. One of the main reasons that empires fell was because of arrogance.

Arrogance because they overreached and stretched their resources to the limit. They were drunk in past victories and conquests, forgetting that their army could only fight as long as they had food and sleep. To do that, they needed land, but to populate this land they needed people.

Already, hundreds of slaves were spilling into his lands and populating Vaes Dothrak and Black Dothrak. While Black Dothrak was currently filled to its limit with people, Vaes Dothrak could still accept another two hundred thousand before it reached its limit. Then he would have the rest transported to Qarth and New Ghis. Once those two cities were filled and he had enough soldiers to guard them all, he would then open Old Ghis to the world once more.

But only then.

Thinking about it, the Red Waste had three cities that were destroyed. Back when the Red Waste was still hospitable and pleasant, the Qaathi – the culture that gave rise to Qarth – had three cities with their original names forgotten. Now they were simply called the Dead cities.

It would take time to brew the necessary potion, but Hadrian knew that he could turn small patches of land in the Red Waste into hospitable places once more. They could be turned into a small farming homes, well out of the way from any of the cities. Not only that, but the three Dead cities could be rebuilt and repopulated allowing more slaves a place to live. Plus, they didn't really need any guards as they would be simple farming towns.

However, these plans were secondary priorities. Kinvara could easily practising her ability with the Mending Charm by rebuilding the three cities. Yes, that was a good idea. The Dead cities would be Kinvara's next assignment.

"Come, let us rest here and they we will make our way back to Black Dothrak." For now, Hadrian would use Old Ghis as a small outpost which he could use to hold his armies from Qarth and New Ghis for his eventual attacks upon Slaver's Bay.

Moving through the city, small numbers of Dothraki scattered themselves throughout the city, some standing guard upon the walls, while others simply found a place to put their horses and then somewhere to sleep. He and Kinvara on the other hand made their way towards the palace. It was a large eyesore and was obviously created for not only defensible purposes, but also as a show of extravagance and power.

Hadrian took the Emperor's quarters, while Kinvara took the room nearest to his, which so happened to be a guard quarters at the end of the hall. This goes to show that the Ghiscari had quite a bit of sense in placing a guards quarters nearby to the Emperor's quarters.

Taking a seat upon the balcony, Hadrian looked out over the city before a knock alerted him to someone else's presence. "Come in." The door opened an in stepped Kinvara, she glided across the room before taking a seat across from him. "What can I do for you Kinvara?" He took a sip from the glass of wine he had poured from the wine he had brought from New Ghis.

"I was wondering what you have planned for me next, master." Kinvara took the cup of wine offered to her by Hadrian and slowly began to sample the taste.

"Your skills in Transfiguration have continued to grow in leaps and bounds, as has your ability with fire magic. However, your skills in Charms have started to fall short of my expectations." Kinvara had the decency to look at embarrassed. Both knew that Kinvara's skills didn't lie in Charms, but that didn't mean she couldn't at least continue to learn them. "I have planned a small assignment for you, it should take a month at most, depending on how quickly you improve."

"What is thy bidding, master?" Hadrian smirked at her and Kinvara felt her arousal grew as his eyes glowed with power. It was a serious turn on for her, the power her master held.

"You will enter the Red Waste and use the Mending Charm, the one I used to rebuild this city and repair the Dead cities." It took Kinvara a few moments to register what he was saying and while she was confused, it was not her place to question him, nor did she want to. One thing she had realised, was that Hadrian's mind worked differently.

One moment he could be every inch the Khal he is, nothing but a savage that lives to fight. The next he could be a snake, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Sometimes he could be cruel and sadistic and other he could be kind and gentle.

Whenever she learned something about her master, instead of getting closer to solving the mystery that was her master, it only opened a door to more secrets and mysteries. One thing she did know, was that her master was someone who's unpredictable and mysterious nature would make him one of the most dangerous men alone. Add that with his great skill in magic and combat, then you gained a monster who could bring the world to its very knees.

"I am to leave for the Red Waste immediately?"

Hadrian shook his head. "No, when I set out for Black Dothrak, you will take the boat we came in to go to the Red Waste. Meet up with Drargo at Qarth and inform him that you need a month's worth of water and food." Kinvara didn't look pleased at having to meet with Drargo, he knew the two didn't like each other, but they had learned to tolerate each other in his presence. Neither would dare work to kill the other as they were far too valuable to him and the empire. That didn't mean they had to like each other though.

"I see." Kinvara rose up and Hadrian watched her leave. He didn't know if she did it on purpose, but the extra sway in his hips was very enticing. Then again, every inch of Kinvara was tempting and a drain on his self-control.

His eyebrows rose in questioning when Kinvara didn't leave through the door, but instead fully closed and locked it. Kinvara then turned around and faced him, her eyes locking onto his. Even without Legilimency, Hadrian could tell what she was planning to do based on her body position and the desire in her eyes.

 **WARNING: Lemon Beginning.**

Smirking, Hadrian rose to his feet and covered the distance between them in a few large strides. Kinvara looked up at him and slowly removed herself of her clothing, allowing them to pool at her feet leaving her bare before him. Then she helped Hadrian remove his own clothing, her nails raking down his chiselled and toned torso. Before she could react, Hadrian had her pinned to the wall, his lips passionately devouring hers, while his tongue thrust into her mouth and easily dominated her own.

Moaning, Kinvara wrapped her arms around his neck and ground her core against his growing erection. In response, Hadrian's hands gripped her derrière and lifted her easily off the ground while Kinvara wrapped her legs around his waist.

Not caring for foreplay, she reached down and gripped his manhood and lined him up with her lower lips. With a single thrust, Hadrian entered her, his head banging against her cervix. This action caused Kinvara to arch her back as she gasped in pleasure.

Making sure that Kinvara was leaning up against the wall, Hadrian then set the pace. His cock sheathing itself repeatedly into her womanhood with great speed and strength behind his thrusts. Each time Kinvara would release gasps of pleasure as his cockhead banged against the entrance to her womb.

For what felt like hours, Kinvara moved up and down the wall in response to her master's thrusts while unable to do anything except moan and clench her pussy tightly around his manhood.

Placing a quick Contraceptive Charm on her, Hadrian buried himself deeply into her core and released his seed into her waiting womb. Pulling himself free, Hadrian allowed Kinvara to fall to the ground on her knees as she regained her breath. The woman in question was still coming down from her high, the pleasure from that single short bout of sex had given her more pleasure than any of her other 'experiments.'

Looking up, she gasped in shock as she saw his still hard cock coated in a mix of his and her juices. Leaning forwards, she gave it an experimental lick as to see what it tasted like and Kinvara moaned at the taste. A mix of sour and sweet; she loved it.

Quickly, Kinvara took his full length into her mouth and bobbed her head backwards and forwards upon it. Occasionally she would release him and trace her tongue all over his length before taking him back into her mouth.

While the feeling of her mouth was great, the tightness and the warmth that only came from those skilled in fire magic was one of the best things he had felt in the world. However, he soon grew bored and gripped her silky hair in his hands. A small thrust and when he felt his cock slip down her throat, he instantly became addicted to the added tightness.

Quickly Hadrian began face fucking the kneeling form of Kinvara. The woman still as she allowed her master to use her mouth and throat however he pleased. At times he would hold her head against his pelvis, his cock buried all the way down her throat as she gagged around his length before pulling himself free.

Then she felt his thrusts increasing and his girth twitching and she knew he was close. A grunt was all she got before her mouth was filled with his sticky and warm seed. Eagerly, Kinvara swallowed as much of it as she could before allowing the last bits of it's to splatter against her face.

Stepping backwards, Hadrian took great pleasure in watching the former Red Priestess lick her fingers clean of his cum. His slightly softened cock stood proudly to attention once more as Kinvara strode past him. All sense of human nature was gone from his and her mind, all that remained was an animalistic desire to fuck each other into oblivion.

And fuck each other they did.

 **Lemon end.**

Collapsing back on the bed beside on another, Hadrian looked down at the sleeping form of Kinvara as she snuggled up against him. His younger self, the one that hadn't been forever scarred by war would have loved this moment. That would have been Harry James Potter. He wasn't Harry James Potter, he was Hadrian Orion Black. A man who had forgotten what love was and how to love.

A man who lost everything.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Opening his eyes, Hadrian looked around the almost blindingly white area. Now that he looked closer he noted that it looked exactly like the area in the Forbidden Forest where Voldemort hit him with the Killing Curse for the second time. The place where Hadrian Orion Black was born and Harry James Potter died.

"Hello master." Death greeted as it appeared in the clearing. The deity stood out clearly in its dark colours, contrasting greatly with the white of the astral plane.

"Death." Hadrian inclined his head as a sign of greeting, while crossing his arms over his chest. "Why am I here?"

"I have seen that you are struggling to juggle all your responsibilities due to there been very few who you can trust explicitly." Hadrian didn't say anything as he knew it was true. Despite the council of his four cities helping to manage them, Drargo's skill in leading, Jaqen's spy network and Kinvara's growing abilities in magic, there were very few people he could trust to some of the more, time consuming jobs.

Kinvara could eventually suited to be diplomacy, repairing cities or attacking and guarding cities. But she still had a ways to go before been prepared. Drargo was only suited to leading his army into battle and was not very good at been a diplomat as it required patience, something Drargo lacked outside of war.

While Hadrian could be the diplomat, he needed to use his mind for solving the bigger issues surrounding his empire and enemies. Occasionally he could personally attend diplomatic meetings, but he needed someone who could do it constantly. Yet there was no one skilled enough, nor was there anybody that he trusted enough to give such a responsibility to.

"You're right, have you found someone?"

"As a matter of fact, I have." Death's skeletal-like hands appeared from his cloak and there, floating between them was a very small form in the shape of his deceased godfather, Sirius Black.

"What have you done to him?!" Hadrian hissed out, the Elder Wand pointed directly at Death's head. While he would give anything to see his godfather, or anyone he loved once more for that matter, they deserved to be reborn into a new life.

"I did nothing, master." Death calmly replied. "Sirius Black was never actually dead in fact, he was in a state of limbo. The Veil of Death is directly separated from my realm. If he was to appear in another dimension – which is impossible without my or any Gods assistance – then I could have placed him back into the reincarnation cycle. However, the interdimensional gap is directly out of my jurdistinction and therefore, he was floating throughout it as nothing but a soul. Incapable of passing on."

Hadrian pocketed his wand and his eyes stared at the figure of his godfather. Their time had been short, but the best moments of his life. If Death could do what he was thinking, then he and Sirius could spend more time together.

Collapsing to his knees as a few tears formed in his eyes, Hadrian stared down at his trembling hands. It seems, no matter how much he changed, a part of Harry James Potter still existed, deeply hidden and locked away. Clenching his fists, Hadrian rose to his feet. Harry James Potter was weak, Hadrian Orion Black was strong and that was what he would be; strong.

"Do it." Death nodded his head after hearing the firm resolve in his masters voice and then there was a flash of light.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Shooting up into a sitting position, Hadrian looked down at the whining Kinvara as she snuggled up against him further to get into a more comfortable position due to his quick shift in position.

"Well done Prongslet." Looking up, emerald green eyes stared into the familiar grey eyes of his godfather. "Bagging yourself a hot chick like that." Despite the position he was in, Hadrian felt himself laugh at the way Sirius greeted him after so long.

Shaking his head, Hadrian summoned a pair of pants onto him before getting out and embraced Sirius tightly. "I've missed you, Padfoot." Sirius hugged Hadrian tighter before pushing him away to arm's length and took a better look at him. A sad smile came upon his face as he took in the scars that were a result of countless battles and wars.

"I'm here and not even Death is going to take me away." The godfather and godson duo embraced one another tightly before they pulled away. Both moved towards the balcony and took a seat, laughing and conversing over Hadrian's male tales in this new world.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and yes, Sirius Black never died and is in fact, very much alive and kicking. He will play a very key role in Hadrian's empire and will also be more serious than in canon. Sure he will still be the same playboy and immature Sirius at times, but he will also become serious and every inch the Black he is.**

 **As for Hadrian's blade, it is short swords, Broadsword and Longsword re-forged into two short swords that can be merged together to form a Broadsword and lengthened into a Longsword.**

 **Anyway, please leave a review to tell em what you liked, what you didn't like and also any ideas you have.**


	4. A meeting of Kings

**The Rise of House Black**

 **Chapter 4: A meeting of Kings.**

 **A/N: I'd like to thank savitarsurffer, frankieu, Axtla3000, Carlthompson, tpowe15, Not Guest no I'm Anon, Jebest4781, Corvus Rigel Black, Kego66, Scorez, Joe Lawyer, comodo50, Guest, EyeofSoren, HolyKnight5, Z-Breezy, Mystolon, RoyalTwinFangs, .9, Borg Colective, Pri-Chan 1410, hellfire45, Mablung12, vampwalker709, anarion87, Sheba Winchester Potter, Home of the Brave, Silber D. Wolf, thunder18, Ronin Kenshin, Bisaster, Guest, Light Lord Cybergate, alec potter, alphq, naruto, AO Black, jason5667, Alex2909, Guest, Thranduil Arryn, Dr1zzy, Guest, Danish Zaidi, Garnetio Solozari, -Line, dloold87, Druto, arcanum miles, h4lfbl00dprinc3, Guest, aesir21, Sage1988, AvalonRivers, Edvin-A, FateBurn, hybride, 11, AntarPrince, Parsi, Guest, Blaze1992, Rangle, AirdaIII, bozob11, armahgeddon, Oulook42, AzureSoulReaper, BioHazard82, Ilireanwri and the metaphysical god of heroes for your reviews, they mean a lot.**

 **frankieu:** **If you mean Hadrian's harem, then it will be around six girls, maybe more depending on how the story progresses. As for Sirius, he won't have a proper pairing. I see Sirius as the kind that will never be tied down in a relationship plus, after Azkaban he can't get a girl pregnant and therefore he would rather flings and whores as his female company.**

 **Carlthompson:** **It's after the wedding as you'll find out. The reason for this is because her marriage with Drogo and its failing is one of the main obstacles in Daenerys life that turns her into a powerful and independent woman.**

 **Corvus Rigel Black:** **You're right about Sansa been a child despite trying to act like a woman who knows how the Game works, but in regards to Margaery, I think there was more going on with her character than we actually know. I don't think it was Olenna Tyrell, I think some of it was also Margaery, plus she's hot so she's staying. As for Myrcella, no. She's even worse than Sansa when it comes to knights and whatnot.**

 **Joe Lawyer:** **Yes and Hadrian, Sirius and all magic users will learn it in the spare time. One piece of magic hidden there will player a bigger role later on, but the rest doesn't have a role at all.**

 **comodo50:** **Yes, Sirius knew everything because he was watching of Hadrian and also because when he spoke to them, he talked about the wars as well.**

 **Guest:** **The armies Hadrian will use will be influenced by numerous empires, taking the legions that worked best from each and incorporating them in his army, while keeping the best bits of their culture as well.**

 **Bisaster:** **No, right now Hadrian has become emotionally stumped when it comes to love. He has forgotten what it feels to love and be loved, but with his wives, Sirius and his children, eventually he will remember. As for the thing with Cersei, I meant it more along the lines of her not been a part of the actual relationship, no love just simple attraction that they act upon from time to time. Cersei will be free, but she will be in a sort of friends with benefits relationship with Hadrian.**

 **AO Black:** **The sword the blacksmith created are the ones Hadrian came prepared with melted into two shorts swords that when fused together become a broadsword and he can increase that length by letting it become a longsword.**

 **Thranduil Arryn:** **Yes, eventually there will be a navy, but right now most of the combat Hadrian has been a part of was land based. He has not required a navy, he knows that he will need one eventually, but he doesn't have the necessary men to man any ships he builds.**

 **Blaze1992:** **I'm not bothered how you do it, just ask the questions you need answering and I will do so. Some I may not answer because they are meant to remain a mystery, but if it's something that's already happened that you're still unsure about and doesn't play a bigger role later on, then I will explain it in more detail. Also I don't care which way, you can send it as a review or PM, doesn't bother me.**

 **Rangle:** **Nope, Hadrian won't bend the knee to anyone. Especially not Jon, who I find to be a little bit annoying as a character. Don't mind him, just he annoys me sometimes. Also, Hadrian was the choosen one in his old world and he's had enough of prophecies and will no doubt shove the prophecy back up the god's arses just for shits and giggles.**

 **Ilireanwri:** **Yes, he will eventually however it won't be for a few more chapters. It'll be after he has conquered Essos that magical creatures will begin to play a role in the story.**

 **Hope this clears up any questions you may have, if not don't be afraid to ask them.**

"Normal Speech."

 _'Normal Thought.'_

 _"Spells."_

Daenerys had to admit that she had changed since she had gotten married to Khal Drogo. The fact that it was done not out of love, but because she was been sold in return for an army by her own brother, had a devastating effect on her mental psyche. Even then, Daenerys found that she had changed for the best. No longer was she naïve, now she was cold and calculative.

On the other hand, Viserys had barely changed at all. While she once feared him, her eyes had opened and she saw him for what he really was.

A spoiled child.

Now here she sat, Ser Jorah stood behind her. Both of them were watching Viserys and Khal Drogo argue with what they should be doing with the army of forty thousand Dothraki. Viserys wanted to go to Westeros, while Khal Drogo wished to ride back to Vaes Dothraki and kill Khal Hadrian.

"Ser Jorah." The knight leaned forwards as a sign that he was listening. "Who is this…Khal Hadrian?"

"Khal Hadrian?" Daenerys nodded his head. "No one really knows who is, all that is known is that he turned up one day and became a Khal. He created a city and has a Khalasar numbering seventy-five thousand however, that number has decreased to fifty thousand after he conquered Qarth and New Ghis. Other than that, nothing else is known about him."

Daenerys was silent as she watched Khal Drogo tower over Viserys. Her older brother cowered and looked away.

"We go to, Vaes Dothrak." Khal Drogo said harshly, his arms crossed as his eyes narrowed at Viserys. "And we will kill, Khal Hadrian." With the finality in his tone clearly heard, Viserys nodded his head and took a seat as far away as possible from the rest of the tents inhabitants.

"Kill me?" Every heard turned to face the men stood in the doorway. Daenerys found herself short of breath as she took in the figures.

The one on the left was much like Drogo in appearance. Darkened skin, bulging muscles, long hair and tribal markings all over his body. Then there was the man on the right, he had slightly long curly hair that reached to his shoulders, a slightly aged face and grey eyes. His body was lean and toned. He was covered by pieces of armour that gave protection and room for mobility. While old, around Ser Jorah's age, he was still very handsome.

It was the man who spoke, the man at the front of the pack who seemed to draw all her attention towards him. His very presence filled the room and his handsome appearance drew the eyes of everyone.

His black hair was cut short, but left in a shaggy mess that contrasted with his high cheek bones and narrow jawline. His body was toned and compact with pure muscle that was hidden by small bits of armour similar to the man on his right. His most striking feature however, was his vivid emerald green eyes.

"Who are you?" Drogo's voices rumbled.

"You were just talking about me and now you've forgotten about me." Daenerys instantly realised that this man was Khal Hadrian and he was not what she expected. She expected a man like Drogo, a man who was handsome in a wild way. Not a man that was mix of both pretty boy handsome like her brother, and the wild handsome of Drogo. He was a perfect mix of them both, wrapped into a single package.

Her breath fully left her when his eyes locked onto her own and she found herself unable to tear her eyes away from his eyes. She didn't know why, but she got the feeling that he knew exactly what she was thinking when he gave her a quick smirk before turning to face Drogo. Her husband must have seen this interaction as he directed a quick glare at her, before snarling like a mad beast at Hadrian.

Tearing his gaze away from Daenerys, Hadrian turned to face Khal Drogo and instantly sent out a mental probe. Surprisingly, his mind was much better defended than any other man or woman he had met besides Kinvara or Drargo. Kinvara had learned the Mind Arts, while Drargo simply got a better defended mind by constant battle and whatnot. It seemed in this world that the more people fought, the stronger there mind. It was strange and intriguing at the same time.

There was one down side to this however, he wouldn't be able to place them under a Compulsion Charm was impossible.

"I am. This is Drargo and this is Sirius." He indicated to the man on his left and then to the man on his right. "Now, as I'm sure you've heard, me and my Khalasar have killed the Dosh Khaleen and claimed Vaes Dothrak as our own." Many Dothraki growled in anger as they gripped their Arakh's tightly.

To Daenerys surprise, the three didn't seem to care that they outnumbered. In fact, they were so calm and confident to the point it bordered on arrogance.

"I will kill you, little man." Drogo stood to his feet and unlike Viserys who cowered at the sight of the taller and more muscular man standing over him, Hadrian only stared up at him with bored amusment.

"You can try." Hadrian turned around and placed one hand on Drargo's shoulder. He said it so quietly that no one could hear what had been said, but they didn't need to try and guess as Drargo stepped forward. His Arakh in hand, pointed at Khal Drogo.

"I will be your opponent!" Muttering spread throughout the room as people tried to understand what was going on.

Drogo sneered in contempt and turned to face Hadrian. "What is wrong, foreigner? Are you to afraid to fight me?" The Khal taunted earning a few laughs from his Khalasar. Hadrian shared a glance with Sirius and Daenerys noticed how they seemed to have a silent conversation before Sirius snorted in amusement.

"Humiliate him Drargo!" Hadrian ordered and the Dothraki in question nodded his head with a serious look upon his face. "You want to get to me Drogo, you're gonna have to get through him."

Growling, Drogo spun round, gripping his Arakh in one hand before going with the momentum to strike at Drargo. Normally, such a move would be unstoppable for most Dothraki. However, Drargo was not most Dothraki. He had fought and trained alongside Hadrian Orion Black, a man with such skill with a blade that most men would be unable to compare.

So with practised ease, Drargo stepped back to avoid the swing by mere inches before retaliating with a slash of his own.

Drargo was not the only skilled Dothraki as Drogo parried the strike. The two instantly began slashing, stabbing, parrying and dodging while everyone watched with awe, shock and trepidation.

Hadrian and Sirius on the other hand weren't paying much attention to the fight. Hadrian was staring at Daenerys, there was something other than her looks hidden underneath eh surface of her beauty. Something that was powerful and dangerous, yet alluring.

Power.

"One might think that you were in love with her with the amount of time you spend staring at her." Hadrian turned to face Sirius with a raised eyebrow. "Come on, you're like thirty something, but you and her are stealing glances at each other like children." Shaking his head, Hadrian turned back to face the fight.

"Ten galleons that Drargo draws first blood." Hadrian tried to change the direction in which the conversation was going.

"Fine, ten galleons." Hadrian turned back to the fight, thinking that he had been successful. "If you think for a second that your little attempt to redirect the conversation worked, then you were sooo wrong." Groaning, Hadrian glared at Sirius before turning back to face the fight where Drogo lashed out with a kick to Drargo's chest followed up by a small cut to his chest.

"Oh yea! Cough up." Hadrian ruffled through his pockets and pulled out ten gold coins and placed them in Sirius's awaiting hands.

Daenerys soon found the fight to be quite boing after Drogo drew first blood as they fell back into the routine of never cutting one another despite the fast speeds upon which they were moving. She found it quite difficult in watching the fight as it was obvious both fighters were equal and her gaze would constantly flicker over towards Hadrian. To her shock, he and the man – Sirius if she remembered correctly – were betting on the fight.

It was as if they didn't care about what happened to his comrade. Either that or he was confident in his comrade's victory.

A shout of pain drew her attention back towards the fight to see Drogo dropping to his knees trying to stem the blood coming from a large cut upon his chest. Daenerys gasped in shock and had to fight the urge to get up and stop the fight, she knew that if she did whatever progress she had made with getting Drogo to care for her would be lost. If she was going to be stuck with him for the rest of her life, she was going to make sure that he at least treated her like his wife.

"Come on Drargo!" Sirius shouted while Hadrian shook his head in amusement. "I have twenty gold coins on you winning easily." Drargo didn't pay him any heed and punched Drogo in the face knocking him back onto his knees.

Growling, Drogo gripped the handle of his Arakh and swung upwards, but his blade was knocked out of his hand by Drargo's own blade. Then Hadrian's second in command gripped Drogo's ponytail and cut clean off.

There was silence as Drargo let Drogo's hair dropped to the ground while the Khal stared at it in shock. The silence was broken by Hadrian bursting out with laughter, Sirius himself looked like he was trying to desperately keeping himself from joining his godson, but eventually gave in and both were laughing uproariously.

Like a mad beast Drogo shot to his feet and tackled Drargo to the ground. Straddling him, Drogo began punching him repeatedly before wrapping his fingers around his neck. Drargo eyes widened in shock as his air supply was cut off.

Daenerys sighed in relief as she saw this for what it was.

Drogo's victory.

However, to her shock Drargo began pressing his thumbs into Drogo's eyes causing the Khal to scream. To scream. Drogo never screamed hell, she had very rarely heard him shout. Now, here he was screaming as his eyes were been pushed back into his skull.

Eventually the two flipped over with Drargo on top as his thumbs slowly entered into the inside of Khal's head. With a roar, there was a sickening crack followed by Drogo's form going limp.

Daenerys froze in shock as the cold truth began to take hold of her. Her husband was dead, leaving her a widow and at the mercy of her brother once more.

Shakily, her eyes trailed over to her brother who was looking between her and Hadrian with something akin to accomplishment. Then her eyes trailed to Hadrian to see him removing his eyes from Sirius and then locking with hers. He smirked before walking towards Drargo and offered him a hand.

"My name, is Khal Hadrian." He started as he helped Drargo to his feet. "I rule the Dothraki Sea, but I cannot be the sole Khal." He then turned to face Drargo as did everyone else. "This is Khal Drargo, you shall be his own Khalasar."

Drargo's eyes widened in shock at the honour bestowed upon him by his Khal. Hadrian saw this and smirked.

"Do not let me down, Drargo." Hadrian warned ever so slightly and Drargo nodded his head. After this, whatever doubts he had about his Khal were gone. He had been a simple Dothraki in a small Khalasar, now he had a Khalasar of his own numbering forty thousand and had helped his own Khal conquer the Dothraki Sea.

Never had he thought that he would achieve so much in his life.

"Well done." Those in the tent turned to face Viserys who had regained his courage to speak and was now strutting towards him like he was the King of the world, in his own world maybe. But outside of that, not so much. "I'm Viserys Targaryen, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the realm."

"Its nice hearing about all the titles you claim to have, but you forgot to mention your real one." Hadrian slapped his hand against his face as Sirius spoke in his pranking tone. It was the tone he took whenever he aimed to insult, humiliate, and anger someone or all three. "Your title as Beggar King that is."

Viserys narrowed his eyes and Daenerys instantly noticed the look upon his face. The face he always took whenever someone had supposedly, 'Awoken the Dragon.'

"I am the King! I will have your head for that!" Viserys roared, but before he could do anything, Sirius had crossed the distance between them and had backhanded Viserys. "HOW DARE Y-AGH!" Another slap. "STOP TH-AGH!"

"You done acting like a spoiled prick?" Sirius questioned and Viserys stood still, holding his cheek in pain. "Good. Now what did you have to say?"

"You couldn't have done that afterwards, or kept it to yourself?" Hadrian snarked. Sirius simply shrugged his shoulders much to the amusement of Hadrian and Drargo. Even Ser Jorah, Daenerys and the Dothraki were finding it very amusing to watch. Hadrian then turned back to face Viserys who had recovered. "What did you want?"

"Ah, well." Viserys stuttered before recovering.

"Get on with it." Sirius said impatiently, his foot tapping on the ground with his arms crossed as to show he couldn't be bothered waiting any longer.

Viserys eyes flickered towards her and she knew instantly what he planned to do and it drove her mad with rage. She had just lost her husband and now she was been sold to the leader of her husband's killer like she was nothing. Actually, knowing her brother she probably didn't mean anything.

"I've seen the way your eyes have been on my sister. She is yours if you want her." Daenerys bristled in anger and she turned to see Hadrian looking at her blankly. She didn't know what was going through his mind, but she hoped he wasn't thinking of accepting.

 _'Not that I wouldn't mind, no! Stop thinking like that!'_ She screamed internally while watching Hadrian's reaction to Viserys offer. Slowly a smirk formed on his face and she flushed as she got the feeling that maybe he knew what she was thinking.

"And what, would you get out of this?" Hadrian asked. Viserys coughed nervously and seemed to break out into a cold sweat.

"I expect you and your army to help me take Westeros." He proclaimed getting snorts of laughter from Drargo and Sirius while Hadrian simply tried to supress a smile. The emerald eyed Khal turned to look at his two accomplices and they seemed to share a silent conversation.

"You expect me, to put all my plans on hold." Hadrian walked forwards till he stood directly in front of Viserys. While he was nowhere near as big as Drogo, Hadrian was still taller than her brother by a few inches. "Just because I've married your sister. She is beautiful by the way, but if that's what you expect of me then I must kindly refuse." His smirk became downright feral as he picked Viserys off the ground by his neck with one arm. "Even then, you couldn't force me to do anything."

Before Daenerys could open her mouth to come to the defence of her brother, a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned around expecting to see Ser Jorah, instead she found Sirius stood there.

"I suggest you leave while you have the chance. My godson has plans for your brother and if you don't leave, then you will also become part of his plans." He paused for a few moments. "If not for yourself, do it for your child." With that, Sirius left and stood back beside Drargo as they watched Hadrian continue to strangle Viserys in the air.

It was then she took into account what he said. _'My child? I'm pregnant? I'm pregnant!'_ Her eyes widened in shock before she suddenly was hit by the sense of nausea.

"Khaleesi." Ser Jorah's voice interrupted her from her inner monologue. "We should leave." Hesitantly, she nodded her head and she followed Ser Jorah out of the tent. Doreah, Jhiqui and Irri followed after them.

"Irri, Jhiqui. Get my stuff from my tent." The two handmaidens nodded their head and left.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Hadrian let the unconscious form of Viserys Targaryen drop to the ground in a heap. Dusting his hands of imaginary dust, he turned to Drargo and nodded his head. Now it was time for Drargo to act out his second part of the plan.

Originally, Hadrian had planned to kill Drogo himself, but then he decided that Drargo deserved to have his own Khalasar and so, he allowed him to kill Drogo and gain his Khalasar. Now, back to the plan. After Drogo was killed, Hadrian planned to have Drargo begin patrolling the edge of the Dothraki Sea that borders Norvos and Volantis. This had the purpose of keeping armies out of his territories while he dealt with Slavers Bay.

"I don't see why you won't let me go." Sirius said as he looked down at the unconscious form of Viserys.

"You need to stay here and keep up appearances with Meeren, Yunkai and Astapor." Throughout the short time in this world, Sirius had made himself known as a rich, playboy, political figure who had interest in everything that Slavers Bay had to offer.

Sirius sighed. "I know. It's just you will be outnumbered when you get there and cut off from the rest of what you've built." Hadrian smiled at the concern in Sirius's voice.

"Have some faith, Padfoot." He placed one hand on Sirius shoulder. Despite Sirius understanding that Hadrian was probably the most powerful person in this world, he still cared and didn't want any harm to come to him.

"Sometimes I get confused on whether you're sane or insane." Hadrian laughed loudly at that.

"Nah, just insane. Life's more fun that way." This time Sirius laughed before he left leaving Hadrian alone with Viserys. Leaning down, Hadrian placed one finger on Viserys forehead before the body of the Beggar King was wrapped up in chains.

A pop sound from outside alerted him to someone arriving by portkey and he looked up to see twenty Unsullied walking in. Standing up, he held out a long piece of rope and they all took it. Whispering the key phrase, they disappeared as they were never there to begin with.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Hadrian strode out from the bowels of the ship and onto the deck. Instantly he regretted such a move as the stench of the city before him was horrendous. It ranged from everything to potently rich perfumes, to piss and shit. Casting a quick Bubblehead charm in the nostrils of his nose he found himself once more thanking the wondrous abilities that magic provided.

He looked around and saw that the crew of the ship were struggling slightly with the smell, but otherwise were fine. Probably because they had to deal with the smell for a long time. As for his Unsullied guard, for a normal person it would be impossible to tell what they were thinking, but he could make out the tenseness in their shoulders which showed discomfort.

A few more Bubblehead Charms later and each were still on guard, but less tense than they were originally.

Speaking of the Unsullied, he knew that slavery was looked down upon here and therefore, he had decided to change the uniform that the Unsullied wore. He planned to simply have this as a one off, but as he looked upon them now, Hadrian decided that they would be perfect for those serving the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.

The outfit they wore was based similarly on his own. With armour covering his forearms, shins, thighs shoulders, torso with there been gaps as to allow greater mobility. Printed on the front of the breastplate was the Coat of Arms of House Black with its new motto, Family comes First.

As the ship docked, Hadrian paid the captain of the ship and left with the Unsullied following behind him. He attracted a few glances due to his expensive robes, but all looked away as soon as his eyes locked onto theirs.

One of the first things he noticed about the so called greatest city in Westeros was the fact that Kings Landing, was a dump. Poverty, sickness and poor hygiene was apparent on every single street, alleyway and main road. He alone had seen numerous crimes committed directly under the noses of the City Watch in his travel to the Red Keep. He didn't know much about King Robert Baratheon, but he found his ability to rule severely lacking in all accounts.

Vaes Dothrak, Black Dothraki, Qarth and New Ghis had none of these problems. Crime was at an all-time low as those that committed crimes suffered a punishment that reflected the severity of the crime they committed. Because of this, rape, murder, theft, etc. were all crimes that had once been popular before his arrival, were almost non-existent with the odd case now and then.

Poverty was also non-existent as taxes were only given out to those that could afford to pay said taxes, which was everyone considering the fact that everyone was getting paid a decent wage and therefore, taxes could be increased as citizens of his empire earned more as well. Not only that, but healthcare and education for those under the age of sixteen was free, something Sirius had come up with from his small time in the Muggle world.

Hadrian on the other hand, had copied the idea of the romans. People who joined the military would sign a contract that meant that they had to serve in the army for ten years before they were allowed to retire with a small patch of land and money as a reward. They however, would have to join the army again should the military power of his empire fall under a certain amount or if the city they were apart of get attacked. Already, an additional one hundred thousand slaves had joined his army as a result and that meant, less poverty and sickness in his cities.

King's Landing could have benefited from such a regime, but he wasn't here to help another kingdom increase its might. He was here to gain trade with Westeros and to also gain insight on its current affairs.

Hadrian came to a stop at the gates leading to the Red Keep and looked around at the numerous guards beginning to surround them.

One of them came forwards with his sword slightly drawn as to show the steel glinting in the air. "I don't know who you think you are, but you're gonna have to leave." Hadrian sneered at them as his guards tensed in preparation.

"I am Hadrian Orion Black, First of my name, Grand Khal of the Great Grass Sea, Lord of Lhazar, King of the Free Folk and Dothraki, Lord of Black Dothrak and King of the Jade Empire." The last one had actually been a surprise name for his empire. The Jade Empire, that's what the people began to call it. To be honest, the name made sense. He was hailed as a God by his people and his eyes would glow a deep emerald or jade colour so they named his empire after something that linked to him.

The guards looked at one another before bursting out into laughter.

"Right." The first guard said sarcastically. "And I'm secretly fucking the Queen."

Hadrian smirked at him. "Are you really, I wonder how the King will react to know that you are fucking his wife." The guard took a moment to register what Hadrian said before he glared at him.

"You think you're funny, do ya?!" The guard took a step forward as his blade came completely free. The Unsullied drew pointed their spears downwards, ready to impale the guards should they make a move.

Hadrian's smirk deepened. "Oh no, I think I'm hilarious." The guard flushed and a quick mental probe showed that he planned to attack him. Hadrian simply reacted before he could and struck with a quick palm strike to the man's open neck causing him to stumble and struggle to breathe as a result. Not done, Hadrian lashed out with a left-right-left to the man's face before following up with a front kick to his chest that dented his armour and launched them back a good few feet straight into the wall.

There was silence as the guards looked between the guard and Hadrian who was had dusted off his robes and now stood like nothing had happened. "Are we done?" Before the guards could do anything else, the gates opened and out came more guards, with one man leading them all.

He was an aged man with long hair reaching down to his shoulders and a slightly shaved beard. He was dressed in a plain tunic and pants with a brooch of a hand. From what he knew of Westeros – which wasn't a lot – this meant that the man before him was the Hand of the King.

The man strode forward and looked at the unconscious guard slumped at the wall. "What is the meaning of this?!" He looked at the rest of the guards and then at Hadrian and his own guards.

"You must be Lord Eddard Stark?" The man, Eddard nodded his head. "Then you should know that I am Hadrian Orion Black, King of the Jade Empire and I came here expecting to be greeted like a man of my station should be, but not only do I have to work through this shithole of a city without been greeted at the port by the King himself, but I am assaulted by the guards as well." Eddard spun round and glared at all the guards, each flinching as they realised that they had messed up.

"I-I am sorry, your grace." Eddard bowed and Hadrian simply stared at the man. While he wasn't an arrogant individual, he had been drilled in the ways of proper pureblood etiquette and what these men did, would have been grounds to declare war on should the individual choose to. Though it would be a stupid reason to start a war.

Hadrian simply turned his nose up at the man. "I suggest that you teach your men proper manners in the future, others may find their manners insulting and while I'm a forgiving man. Others are not so kind and may decide violence over negotiation." Eddard paled and Hadrian almost felt sorry for him, he quite liked Eddard. The man was honourable and loyal, a man he would find to be a valuable friend and ally both as Hadrian and as Harry, but an example had to be made.

"I will do so. If you will follow me, your grace. King Robert is currently out hunting and won't be back for another week." The Hand flinched when he saw Hadrian's entire figure radiate with rage and exude a deathly aura. _'How is it possible for anyone to exude such a dangerous aura?!'_

Eddard Stark wasn't the only affected by the aura as the guards of King's Landing found themselves sweating profusely inside their armour as they felt and invisible aura press down on them.

Hadrian had to restrain his magic from lashing out at everyone and everything. "You mean to tell me," his voice was completely calm, something which only further terrified the guards, "that your King not only forgets about my arrival, has me walk through this shithole of a city, but now I have to wait a week for him to decide to grace me with his presence."

"I'm afraid so." Eddard bowed his head. Releasing a large breath of air as he strode past them all wit quick strides. His guards and Eddard Stark following him.

As he was walking through the Red Keep, he passed a very beautiful woman with long flowing blonde hair and a perfect figure. While his mental probes didn't get much information from either Eddard or the woman, he did find out her name.

Queen Cersei Baratheon, wife of King Robert Baratheon.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Illyrio sighed tiredly as he rubbed his temples tiredly. He looked down at the letter in his hands and released a long, drawn out groan as his worst fears came true. Khal Hadrian who now went by Hadrian Orion Black, King of the Jade Empire had defeated and killed Khal Drogo. Well, it was actually his most loyal Dothraki follower, now known as Khal Drargo.

The entirety of the Dothraki were united under a single rule, right now that was a total of ninety thousand men which didn't take into account the Iron Legions of New Ghis, the Civic Guard of Qarth and the hundreds of thousands of freed slaves currently in training.

Pretty soon, not even the Golden Company would be able to defeat King Hadrian and his army.

Not only that, but the Targaryen siblings were currently separated. Daenerys had become an independent woman who was rash, stubborn and bull-headed. She had an army of eight thousand Unsullied and two thousand Second Sons that had slaughtered the Masters in Yunkai and Astapor and had taken Meeren for herself.

Though that wasn't the worst part. Hadrian was currently in King's Landing and was currently speaking of opening trade between the Jade Empire and Westeros. This would greatly increase the Jade Empire's threat level from mediocre to high. The Jade Empire currently had an enough food to keep an army fielded for around a year before cities began to run low.

Black Dothrak itself produced enough food on its own to keep everything city fully stocked with food however, they lacked proper roads. There were some been built between Vaes Dothrak and Black Dothrak, but New Ghis and Qarth had no roads connecting to the two cities in the Dothrak Sea.

If those roads were built then the threat level of the Jade Empire would rise from high to become a threat higher than even Westeros.

That was only the case if the trade agreement was finalised and is his assumptions were correct, Viserys would be used as a bargaining chip. Robert Baratheon's hatred for the Targaryen's was well-known and he would agree to anything it meant a chance of killing a Targaryen.

Not only that, but there was rumours of a relative of Hadrian's that was ruling the kingdom while Hadrian was away. While Drargo and his new Khalasar were patrolling the borders of the Jade Empire that were bordering with Qohor and Volantis, Khal Hadrian's Khalasar took control of Yunkai and Astapor.

There numbers that while stretched thin, would not stay so for long when the slave soldiers in training would be finished. The garrisons would be maxed out in all cities making a siege incredibly difficult and the overall army would double, if not triple in size.

No, they couldn't wait any longer. The Jade Empire had to be dealt with now, or else it would grow too powerful.

"Copy this letter and send it to the masters of Qohor, Volantis, Braavos, Lorath and Norvos." The man took the letter and after bowing, he left the room. Illyrio clasped his hands together. The alliance between Pentos and the other cities would be the greatest alliance this world had ever seen, they would have an army that would make even the Gods tremble in fear.

Hadrian Orion Black was no God and they would easily crush him. Then in the ensuing chaos, he would rise to even greater heights. After all, as a smart man once said, chaos is a ladder. One simply needs to learn how to properly climb it.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Sat here, looking upon Daenerys Targaryen, Sirius knew exactly why Hadrian found her so alluring. Her noble and Valyrian features put her a cut above the rest in fact, looking at her reminded him of looking at Veela. But that wasn't her most attractive feature about her, no it was the power brimming under the surface of her skin. A great deal of power as well.

Pouring himself and her a cup of wine, he handed it over to her and she reluctantly took it. "It's not poisoned." Sirius informed her upon seeing the wary glance she gave the cup. "If I wanted to kill you, it would be killing you with a sword or dagger from the front. Poison is not something I'd do." Sirius took a large gulp and Daenerys took a small sip.

Smiling, Sirius placed the cup down on the table and leaned back. After having led the Dothraki through the gates of Yunkai and Astapor, he then moved to Meeren and now here he sat. A large vase of wine as a sort of peace offering to the Dragon Queen of Meeren.

Outside he could sense the large magical power of the Dragons themselves and he could feel a direct connection between them and her.

"Why did you come here, Lord Black?" She didn't exactly remember his name, but she did know that he was related to Hadrian. Her violet eyes cautiously regarding him for any hidden agendas.

"I'm not here to harm you or your people in anyway." He assured her, but it did nothing to easer her.

"I find that hard to believe. You conquered Yunkai and Astapor even though I conquered them and made them part of my own kingdom." Sirius laughed, gaining narrowed eyes from the Mother of Dragons. "What's so funny?!" She demanded.

It took Sirius a few moments to calm down. "You conquered them, if they were under your control then why did you leave them undefended. Hadrian already had plans to take control of Slaver's Bay, the fact that you left Yunkai and Astapor completely open with no guards and the gates open made it far too easy for us. So thank you, we lost no one in the process meaning we owe you a very large thank you."

"You can return that thanks by giving me Yunkai and Astapor." Daenerys shot back and Sirius barked out a laugh.

"Bold of you." He chuckled a bit more. "I can see why you interest my godson so much." That admission made her cheeks take on a rosy hue before she schooled her features and Sirius found himself impressed by her control. Brash, hot headed and a spoiled child she could be, but that didn't mean she didn't have potential. "Now, I do not have the power and even if I did, I would not give them back to you. Yunkai and Astapor are in a very strategic position that offers an excellent vantage point for dealing with Volantis and other countries."

Daenerys frowned as she regarded the aged man with narrowed eyes. "Then we have nothing more to talk about." She took another sip from her cup of wine and had to admit, she enjoyed the taste greatly.

"Oh but we do." Sirius refilled his cup. "You see, I would like to offer you an alliance."

"An alliance?" Daenerys asked slowly as to make sure she heard him properly.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Kinvara sighed tiredly as she slumped to the ground exhausted. This marked the third week into her month assignment and out of the three dead cities in the Red Waste, there was now only one left. One of the cities was beginning to admit people entry, but it would take a long time before crops could begin to grow in this harsh environment.

Taking a cup of water offered to her by one of the young women that had accompanied her into the Red Waste, she gulped it down before getting on to shaky legs.

She was exhausted mentally, physically and magically. All she desired right now was a bed to lay down upon and to get out of the blasted heat. However, she would have to deal with the heat due to there been no way for her to cast any more magic on the account of her reserves running dangerously low to the point they were non-existent.

As she lay there, she wondered for a moment what Hadrian was doing in Kings Landing.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

Hadrian grunted in pleasure as he felt pleasurable vibrations run down the length of his cock. One of his hands ran through the golden locks of the woman currently kneeled in between his legs before he released his seed. Pulling the woman's head from his cock, he pushed the woman onto the bed and gripped her ass cheeks.

He could see exactly why the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms was regarded as the most beautiful woman in Westeros. She not only had a body that many women would kill for, but she also had the power and authority of been Queen that only increased her attractiveness. Add to the fact that she was a definite MILF, he knew Sirius would raise a glass to him in congratulations.

"H-how can you keep going?" Cersei moaned in pleasure as she felt his cock enter her awaiting womanhood once more. When she had seen Hadrian for the second time - which so happened to be on the sixth day since his arrival to Westeros - it had been over a meal.

He was handsome, incredibly so. Perhaps more so than her brother Jamie Lannister. When she learned that he was a King she instantly thought up of ways to convince him to assist in her agendas. She had seen his eyes upon her, devouring her form, undressing it and raping her with them and so she had given in to both his and her desires.

Hadrian Orion Black was handsome and had a very toned and defined figure. So she had entered his bed chambers that night and they had not stopped since. Now it was lunch time and while they were both exhausted, he seemed to be more than willing to continue.

"Don't know." Hadrian grunted out the lie, magic was the reason. He was using a technique he had learned during the war that turned magic into energy allowing him to continue to go on and on and on. "But I'm not complaining."

Cersei moaned in pleasure as she had what must have been her hundredth orgasm since the new day started. "N-neither." Her breath hitched when Hadrian spun her around with his cock still inside of her. "B-but I ohhhh, fuck yes." She moaned into Hadrian's lips as he began to roughly pound into her while kneading her tits. "I-I, need to, fuck. I ne-need to rest." She gasped out as Hadrian continued to pound into her.

"Fuck." Both moaned as he emptied his seed into her before he collapsed onto the bed beside her. It was at that moment there was a knock on the door. Cersei covered herself up, not bothered at all by the fact that it could be a servant, she knew that Hadrian only had his guards into this room no matter what other people said. "Come in."

As she thought, a guard entered and didn't even spare her a glance. "Robert Baratheon has summoned you." Hadrian growled and Cersei found it incredibly amusing to watch as his anger grew. She had treated Hadrian like the king he was, a king greater than Robert Baratheon and it had been the only reason she had demeaned herself to sucking his cock like a whore. A king like Hadrian deserved to only have a proper Queen's lips around his cock.

"My husband is a fool." Hadrian stood from the bed and began getting dressed, while Cersei watched him move her. Her green eyes following his body, watching as his muscles flexed with the simplest of movements. "You can see why I want him dead."

Hadrian nodded his head and put his top on, much to Cersei's disappointment. It had come as a surprise to him that Cersei admitted to wanting him to overthrow her husband. He had refused of course, he had enough problems to deal with in the form of the Free Cities he couldn't deal with Westeros as well.

Finishing off his attire, Hadrian turned towards Cersei and had to restrain himself from pouncing on her. Her hair was a mess and her sinful body was hidden only by a single thin sheet as her body glowed with a thin shine of sweat giving her an ethereal glow. She was beautiful, a temptress, a seductress. The thing that made it better, was the fact that she wasn't looking for a husband, she wasn't looking for love. She only wanted children with a strong man, her brother had been strong, Robert had been strong, but he was stronger than both put together. Not only that, but she wanted power as well.

Perhaps when it came time for him to conquer Westeros he could take her as a concubine. There didn't have to be any love, just simple attraction and he could give her children with which she could love unconditionally.

"My answer is still no, you are smarter than you think, just get rid of that arrogance and the way you think everyone is weaker than you and you could have anything you want." Cersei frowned in thought as Hadrian left the room. Deciding that she was too tired to actually think, Cersei laid down upon the bed and sleep instantly claimed her despite the pain she was feeling in her loins.

 **-X- Line Break -X-**

When Hadrian entered the Throne Room, he took note of the fact that he was on the receiving end of quite a few annoyed looks. It didn't bother him, Robert had done the same to him and he simply returned the favour. Call him childish, he was simply showing them all that he was a King just like Robert and should be treated as such.

"Greetings Lord Hadrian Orion Black." A young boy, a Lannister if he had to tell stepped forwards. "This is his Grace, King Robert of the House Baratheon, the First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm."

Hadrian simply stood silently before turning to look behind him. "Forgive me, but were you talking to me." There was hushed whispers around the room.

The boy looked stumped. "Ah, y-yes." He affirmed.

"Oh, then you will refer to me as _King_ Hadrian Orion Black because that is what I am, a King." Eddard Stark stepped forward before anyone could say anything, plus he could see Robert's face was beginning to get slightly red with anger. The king had already been annoyed that he had been forced to call his lords before he could retire to his bedchambers after a week of hunting, then he had been kept waiting by Hadrian and he didn't want to see Robert's infamous temper so soon.

"Forgive me, your Grace." He turned to look at the boy, Lancel Lannister with a glare that sent him scampering away. "It seems someone forgot to refer to you by your proper title."

"Yes, yes this is nice and all, but what do you want?" The last part was aimed to Hadrian and said person could see Eddard flush in embarrassment for his friend's lack of tact. "Well, get on with it."

Hadrian walked forwards and the Kingsguard formed up, but Hadrian pushed past them and stood directly in front of Robert. "Do not think for a moment, that you can order me around. You have insulted me enough already you fat oaf." There was absolute silence as Robert flushed in anger. "I am a King and as is expected of you, you are to greet me and lead me through this shithole you call a city. But you do not and instead choose to go hunting."

There was more murmuring from behind him, but Hadrian wasn't done. Not even when Robert took on a shade of purple that would have made his uncle proud.

"Then you keep me away from my home, the empire I built from nothing for nearly a week, then you presume to order me around by summoning me. Now, I am forgiving and patient man, but I am reaching my limit. So I suggest you sit on your fat ass and say nothing until I have finished." More silence as the Lords and Ladies of the court tried to figure out what had happened.

Nodding his head, Hadrian moved back down the stairs.

"Robert, no!" He heard Eddard whisper urgently to Robert, no doubt because the fool tried to attack him.

Turning around, he looked up at the seething Robert and with a click of his fingers, one of his guards walked towards and then opened the door. From it, two men came in while dragging a third with them. They reached Hadrian and dumped the man on his knees before the Master of Death.

"This," he ripped the sack off the man's head and revealed silvery white hair and violet eyes to the world, "is Viserys Targaryen."

Complete and utter silence. No one dared move, no one dared breathe as they looked at one of the last Targaryen's before their eyes trailed up to look at the rage filled body of Robert Baratheon.

"In return for trade with Westeros, I am willing to offer you him to do with whatever you wish." Roberts's eyes gleamed with madness as he went to rise. "But first, you must finalise the agreement or else I am taking him back with me. There are other uses he serves, this one is simply the more profitable."

"Robert." Eddard whispered to his friend. "Think this through."

Of course his friend didn't listen to his advice. "I accept your proposal." With that, Hadrian left the room with Viserys dragged behind him. He was glad to be rid of those nobles, they were far too arrogant and self-centred. Besides, he had a sexy ass MILF Queen waiting to fucked in his chambers.

 **A/N: And done, hope you all enjoyed and please let me know what you didn't and did like. For those of you who are gonna say, "Don't let him be with Cersei." He won't be, Cersei will be similar to the Ironborn Salt Wives. There will be no love, just a mutual attraction and desire to have sex with one another. Hopefully this will appease some of you, but I know you can't please them all.**


End file.
